


First Burn

by Wolf_of_winter



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Attempt at Humor, BAMF Tony Stark, Eddie Brock Needs A Hug, F/M, Female Tony Stark, Human Disaster Eddie Brock, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I use the Marvel logic, Not Steve Friendly, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, Not Wanda Friendly, Possessive Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Protective Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Sorry Not Sorry, Threesome - F/M/M, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, symbiosis
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2019-09-18 15:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16998021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_of_winter/pseuds/Wolf_of_winter
Summary: Sintiendo que su mundo se viene abajo un symbiote lo salva.





	1. Quemando puentes

**Author's Note:**

> Por que me encanta emparejar a Tony, quiero un Fem con Eddie, posiblemente no sea bonito pero es lo que se me ocurrió.

Se formo un nudo en su garganta, tantos años culpando a Howard por la muerte de su madre, se llevo la mano a su boca para contener su sollozo, cierra con fuerza los ojos, cuando los vuelve abrir clava su mirada en el Sargento Barnes, quien la mira a los ojos, da un paso a su dirección.

— No, Toni —se gira para ver Steve, su marido retenerla del brazo, no luce sorprendido por lo que muestra el video. Quiere odiarlo, no fue suficiente con Sharon, ahora resulta que también ocultaba más.

_No me gusta que mis compañeros me oculten cosas._

Reprimió el deseo de volarle la cabeza, con una voz tensa le pregunto.

— ¿Lo sabías?

Él traga saliva, puede ver su nerviosismo, no era necesario que contestara, su cara lo dice todo, tampoco la mira a los ojos.

— No tenía ni idea de que él había sido.

Se separo de manera brusca de él. Es tan descarado, le sigue mintiendo, el muy hijo de puta.

— No me salgas con mentiras Rogers —vio como se estremeció cuando dijo su apellido— ¿Lo sabías? —Su voz es ahogada, tenía ganas de romper su cara.

— Si.

Apretó los puños.

— ¿Desde cuando?

— La caída de S.H.I.E.L.D —no se atrevió a verla a los ojos.

Dio varias respiraciones profundas, en un intento de calmarse, oh dios le ha estado mintiendo por dos años y tuvo el descaro de decirle que no le gusta que sus compañeros le oculten cosas.

_Mira donde quedo tu amado héroe Howard._

Cierra los ojos, veinte años culpándolo por la muerte de su madre, quiere reír ante la ironía del asunto, quiere llorar por darse cuenta de lo poco que se preocupa por ella Steve.

— ¿Por qué?

— Toni, Bucky es inocente.

— ¡Me importa un cuerno si Barnes es inocente! —grito furiosa, Friday le susurra en su oído intentado calmarla— acaso no tengo el derecho a saber como fue que realmente murieron mis padres, o solo tú puedes enojarte cuando alguien no te dices las cosas, eres un hipócrita.

— Toni —estiro su mano en su dirección pero ella lo esquivo, prefería quemarse a volver ser tocada por él.

— No te atrevas a tocarme, ni siquiera sientes culpa.

Odia lo débil que es su voz, odia que una persona que confió tanto le haya mentido de esta manera, odia darse cuenta de la manera en que todos la han utilizado y ni un gracias le hayan dado, odia haber sido tan ciega.

— Te amo Toni —casi se ríe en su cara, para que seguir mintiéndole— solo quiero protegerte… —dejo hablar cuando ella elevo la mano.

— ¿En serio crees que voy a creerte?  —Cuestiona con una sonrisa irónica— Friday abre el traje —una vez que sale del traje, se saca el anillo de su dedo y se lo arroja en el pecho— puedes dárselo a Barnes o a Sharon o metértelo en donde no te de el sol, esto se acabo, están bajo arresto.

 

…

 

Él abrió los ojos asombrado por la mención de Sharon, decidió ignorarlo debe calmar a Toni antes de que haga algo impulsivo.

— Toni se que esto te duelo pero no somos criminales.

Ella rueda los ojos, aprieta los labios, siempre le molesto cuando Toni comienza a hacer un berrinche.

— No es lo que dice Lagos, la gente que quedo atrapada en ese túnel y las personas que tendrán que arreglar el aeropuerto.

Señala enojada, la gente entenderá que lo hizo para salvar a un inocente.

— No siempre se puede salvar a todos, he iban a matar a…

Empezó golpearlo en el pecho, que es prácticamente como golpear una pared de concreto. Lo cual para él es innecesario, solo gasta energía de manera inútil y se puede lastimar.

— Solo cállate, deja de justificar tu falta de interés por los demás, la jodiste con la caída de S.H.I.E.L.D no todos ellos eran Hydra, tuve que estar casi cuarenta y ocho horas frente una computadora para evitar que las familias de esas personas murieran, cuantos agentes inocente y sus familias quemaron tú y Romanov por no pedir ayuda.

Tomo las manos de Toni para que dejara de golpearlo, cuando vio su rostro su pecho se contrajo, lagrimas gruesas caen del hermoso rostro de su esposa, puede ver en sus ojos el brillo de furia que hay en ellos.

— Toni…

Sintió el guantelete apuntando en su dirección

— Le sugiero señor Rogers que suelte al jefe o me veré obligada a atacarlo, usted también Sargento Barnes, baje el arma o usare la fuerza.

La voz de Friday es fría y neutral, miro de reojo a Bucky quien apunta hacia la armadura, soltó suavemente a Toni, quien se alejo al instante de él y se puso detrás del traje.

— Todo esta bien Fri.

Los brazos del traje no bajaron, eso lo frustro mucho, nunca le gustaron las IA de Toni, después de Ultron le dijo que no hiciera una de nuevo, pero ella no le escucho, siempre debía salirse con la suya.

— Dejen sus armas y entréguense.

Sabía que ellos no entenderían aun están enojadas pero no tiene tiempo, debe sacar a su amigo de aquí, arroja el escudo justo donde esta Reactor-Arc, Toni soltó un fuerte chillido, quitándose detrás de el, el escudo quedo enterrado en el traje que cayó hacia atrás. Ella saco uno de las manos del traje se lo puso y apunto en su dirección.

— Si dan un paso más no durare en dispararles.

— Toni, el escudo…

— Vete al demonio, no te lo mereces —saco el escudo del pecho del traje y lo puso enfrente de su cuerpo, pudo notar como ella tiembla, ella lo mira con miedo— no te acerques o no respondo de lo que vaya a pasar.

Sus ojos viajan de él a Bucky, si bien hay firmeza en su voz, sus ojos demuestra el miedo que tiene, no entiende por que Toni no puede comprender que solo salvo a un inocente. Ella esta de rodillas a lado del traje roto, escondiendo su pequeño cuerpo tras el escudo y apuntándole con una mano.

— Vámonos Bucky.

Él solo bajo el arma, lo siguió, a medida que se alejan escucha los sollozos de Toni, tiene ganas de volver y abrazarla, prometerle que nada de esto cambiara su relación, que estarán juntos por siempre, que si es que llega a saber lo de Sharon que fue solo un desliz.

Ella lo entenderá.

 

…

 

Temblorosa, toma su celular, pero no tiene señal, tiene que salir de ahí, tomo la laptop que dejo Zemo, se asomo lejos, sintiendo los pequeños copos de nieve chocando con su rostro, empezó a temblar más, ella no trajo ropa apropiada, sus pies se hunden en la nieve.

Decidió llamar a Visión, escucho como una nave arrancar, una vez en aire pudo ver que es del rey T´Challa. Así que el gato estaba detrás de ella, ni siquiera miro si este bien, es bueno saber donde están sus aliados.

— Hola ¿Señorita qué sucede?

— Estoy atrapada en un Bunker abandonado en Siberia.

Sintió que algo se arrastra detrás de ella, se giro pero no hay nada, solo es tú paranoia Toni no hay nada ahí.

— Señorita Le pediré las coordenadas a FRIDAY

Casi suelta un bufido, miro hacia un costado, pudo ver algo negro arrastrándose por detrás. Se movió despacio lo más lejos de esa cosa.

Dios sabe lo que haya hecho o creado Hydra aquí.

— Vis, necesito que te apures.

La cosa comenzó a moverse rápido en su dirección, intento correr pero es algo difícil en la nieve.

 

…

 

Pudo escuchar un grito ahogado, la respiración agitada de Toni, se escuchaba como si intentara correr y se hundieran en algo.

— Señorita…

Un fuerte alarido, algo cayó en el suelo.

— No, por favor, por favor.

Se sintió impotente al escuchar la voz desesperada, luego de un fuerte grito, no hubo más ruidos.

 

…

 

Visión floto con rapidez alrededor del Bunker, Friday coordino todo para que la UNO le permitiera ir. Le informaron a las fuerzas rusas sobre la desaparición de Toni Stark y amablemente le ofrecieron ayuda.

Se freno de golpe cuando vio el traje casi dividido a la mitad, unos del oficiales levanto un celular enterrado junto a la nieve junto una laptop, lamentablemente no tiene batería. Vio que el celular es de la señorita.

Una de las radios de los agentes sonó.

— _Encontramos un cuerpo, femenino._

Visión sintió como si su mundo se derrumbara, no podía ser la señorita Stark. No, no podía ser ella. Pudo escuchar la dirección donde esta, unos kilómetros de ahí, ellos no pueden alcanzarla sin un equipo especial. Él solo necesitaba flotar.

Ella se ve demasiado pálida, ni siquiera se mueve, el escudo del Capitán América esta a su lado derecho, solo lleva unos pantalones holgados y una camisa. Se acerco lo suficiente, apoyo los dedos sobre su cuello, se sintió tan aliviado, hay un suave pulso, muy sutil pero esta ahí.

No hay ninguna lesión visible pero debía de actuar rápido, la hipotermia… por que el Capitán e haría esto a Toni si decía amarla. La toma en sus brazos, la lleva contra su pecho.

— Todo esta bien, madre, no dejare que nadie mas te haga daño.


	2. Sanar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Empiezan a recuperar sus piezas y sanar.  
> A Venom le aburre eso, él quiere acción.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Venom va ser que el primer encuentro entre Toni y Eddie sea bastante caliente.  
> Quien avisa no traiciona.  
> Disfruten.

 

Apoyo su mano contra el cristal, observo dormir a su madre, aliviado de que ella este completamente sana sin ninguna secuela de haber estado un largo periodo tirada en la nieve.

Los médicos están sorprendidos de su estado de salud, él solo esta tranquilo, solo quisiera saber que es lo que la llevo hasta ahí.

Mantiene actualizada a Pepper sobre el estado de salud de Toni, mientras que ella le informa sobre el Coronel Rhodes, quien aun sigue bajo los efectos del sedante, siente gran culpa por ser el causante de su parálisis.

El señor Hogan se encargo del joven Spiderman, llevándolo de nuevo a su hogar.

Vio como madre se comenzó a remover en la cama, atravesó la pared para poder estar mas cerca, floto por alrededor de la cama.

Parpadeo un poco, miro a su alrededor confundida, hasta que sus ojos se detuvieron sobre él — Viz —su voz sonó seca y comenzó a toser.

Se apresuro a alcanzarle un vaso de agua, la ayudo a sentarse, le sonrió en modo de agradecimiento y dio pequeños sorbos.

— ¿Qué ha sucedido? —cuestiona preocupado, ¿Cómo ella llego a estar fuera del Bunker?¿Qué sucedió con el Capitán? ¿Quién mato a los soldados de invierno? Tiene tantas preguntas pero no quería abrumarla.

Se acomodo unos mechones de cabellos, miro fijo el vaso un rato y arrugo la nariz.

— No lo recuerdo, lo ultimo que viene a mi mente es que te llame eso es todo.

Acaricio la cabeza de ella, se ve tan agotada, no a tenido una semana muy buena, casi ni a dormido.

— No te esfuerces madre.

Ella levanto la mirada, sus brillan en asombro y afecto, es la primera vez que la llama madre en voz alta, antes de que pudieran decir algo más el doctor entro y sonrió al verla.

 — Señora Stark, me alegro que este despierta, usted es un verdadero milagro, no presenta ningún indicio de tener algo grave considerando en las condiciones que se le encontró.

El acento esta bien marcado, pero habla de manera impecable el idioma, Toni solo asintió.

— ¿Cuándo me dejaran ir?

— Aun esta en observación, tal vez de va pasar por radiología...

Ella da un brinco, mira hacia los costados, su expresión se vuelve pálida.

— No, no es necesario lo de radiología, solo estuve dormida en la nieve —movió la mano como si espantara algo— no es que me haya roto algún hueso.

Él recuerda que ella tiene un lesión en el brazo, pero tal vez no quiere que vean el Reactor ARC.

 

 

...

 

 

Muy bien, esto le esta provocando dolor de cabeza, trato de mantener una expresión tranquila.  _ **"Esto es inútil, no necesitamos estar aquí, nosotros protegimos y curamos las heridas"**_

_"Se supone que soy una humana corriente debo permanecer en observación, podrías decirme amablemente como llegaste a mi cabeza y ¿Cómo debo llamarte siquiera cosa babosa negra?"_

**_"Somos Venom, no una babosa negra, somos un symbiote y debemos volver con Eddie, él nos necesita"_ **

Bien ese tal Eddie debe ser el hombre mas desafortunado si esa cosa goo lo quiere tanto, bien le haré el favor a esta cosa por evitar que me congelara hasta la muerte en ese Bunker del infierno.  _"Bien, volverás con él, solo necesito que esperes un poco"_

Venom solo emitió un gruñido en mi cabeza pero no dijo nada más, di un largo suspiro, esto es agotador, necesito vacaciones, o al menos encerrarme en mi taller y que nadie me moleste en un mes eso sería suficiente.  

Visión me mira con preocupación, mi pobre y dulce Viz, tan joven, cerré con fuerza los ojos, nunca debí permitir que se relacionara con esa bruja inestable, no quería imponerla nada, su corazón es tan blando ante su pequeña Visión.

 _ **"Podemos comernos la cabeza de la bruja"**_ tentador, se encogió de hombros, se vale soñar _"El homicidio es malo Venom"_

 ** _"Aburrido, tú y Eddie se llevaran bien"_** al menos el sujeto no es un psicópata.

No más Toni buena, voy hacer su vida miserable, tendrán tantas demandas que no volverán a ver el cielo, hará que los encierre en la cárcel más horrible.

Pero antes...

— Viz, cariño podrías conseguir algo de chocolate para mí — ** _“si, ya tenemos hambre”_** se esforzó por no girar los ojos, él la ve dudoso— por favor se me antoja mucho —acaricia el rostro de Visión— voy a estar bien.

Sus facciones se ablandaron.

— Esta bien madre.

Beso su frente y atravesó la pared, cuantos sustos repartirá su pequeño niño, no pudo evitar sonreír. Tomo su celular. _“Oye Venie ¿Sabes el apellido de tú Eddie? Por que hay muchos Eddie en este mundo”_

**_“Solo hay un Eddie y es Brock, Eddie Brock”_ **

Dulce, es tierno, ignorando que es una cosa goo liquida. _“Ya se quien es, me gusta sus reportajes, ¿sabes por que lo despidieron?”_

**_“Carlton Drake lo arruino, él y Riot son los culpables de que nos hayamos separado”_ **

Hay una amargura en su tono de voz, recuerda al imbécil de Drake, le da las mismas vibras que Killian. Tuvo un leve estremecimiento.

— FRIDAY, cariño podrías localizar a Eddie Brock por mí y ve que obtienes de él.

— Enseguida… se encuentra en San Francisco, vive en un complejo de apartamentos al sur, actualmente se encuentra desempleado y soltero.

No es como que este interesada en su esto civil, deslizo sus dedos en la pantalla y hurgo en cosas que haya pasado, vio un monstruo enorme y negro con grandes colmillos. _“¿Ese eres tú?_

**_“Nos vemos geniales”_ **

Si claro, si por geniales se refiere aterrados y creía que Hulk es destructivo.

 _—_ Hace tiempo que no voy a San Francisco, será bueno un cambio de ambiente, no lo crees bebé —menciona con entusiasmo, jugar a buscar a Eddie podría distraer su mente de todo este desastre y averiguar que es con exactitud lo que es Venom será todavía mejor.

— Así es señora —apretó los labios.

— Volvamos a señorita, empieza mis papeles de divorcio FRI, ya no quiero estar relacionada con ese traidor mentiroso, mueve toda mis influencias quiero que el día de ayer volver a mi estado de soltera.

— Si señorita.

— Gracias FRI —se recostó mejor en la cama, solo miro hacia las paredes blancas, lo que sea Venom le hacia sentir muy bien.

 

 

...

 

 

 

Había olvidado lo hermosa que es San Francisco, sigue observando a través de la ventana del auto recostada sobre Visión, hace tanto que no esta tan rajada, dejo salir un suspiro y bajo la mirada a su tableta, viendo como adaptar las piernas ortopédicas que hizo para su tía Peggy a Rhodey.

— Hemos llegado a destino señorita.

— Gracias, Viz me esperas aquí, volveré enseguida —la preocupación y duda adorna su rostro— voy estar bien cariño.

Beso su frente, se giro encamino con la espalda recta al edificio. **_“Eddie va estar feliz de vernos”_**

_“Espero que si, por que si no, no tengo ni idea de lo que vamos hacer”_

Sintió un suave cosquilleo en su vientre, subió al ascensor. **_“Eddie nos ama, el morirá sin nosotros, es muy inútil”_**

 _“¿Siempre eres tan dulce?”_ salió y se encamino hacia la puerta, se quedo observándolo unos segundos y toco, al abrirle tuvo que darle la razón Venom, el chico se como la mierda, su departamento se ve horrible, él la miro de arriba hacia abajo.

Rodo los ojos y lo empujo hacia adentro, una vez que entro cerro la puerta con su pie y se recostó sobre ella.

— Si me vas a robar te digo  de ante mano que no tengo nada —casi se ríe, se ve como un cachorro perdido, se saco la peluca y las gafas de sol, empieza balbucear— eres… Toni… Stark… ¿Qué, haces aquí?

— Vengo a devolverte tu goo.

Antes de que el pudiera decir algo, Venom la envolvió totalmente.

— Venom —su voz es aguda y frágil, puede percibir la alegría en sus ojos.

— **Hola Eddie** —pudo sentir la lengua viperina, lo tomo de la camisa, lo estiro contra su cuerpo y lo beso. Eso no era parte del trato, Eddie la estrella contra la puerta y Venom hace que envuelva sus piernas en la cintura. ** _“Después me lo agradeces”._**

Parte de Venom abandona su rostro sintiendo los labios de Eddie chocar con los suyos, se mueve de manera frenética y desesperada, pero joder hace tanto que alguien no la besa así.

Venom la dejo totalmente, aun así sigue con el beso, sabe tan bien, desliza sus manos por el pecho, acaricia su cuello y enrolla sus brazos.

Eddie la aprieta contra la puerta, desliza sus manos por sus piernas descubiertas, el va bajando los besos por su rostro hasta llegar a su cuello, comienza a morderle de manera suave.

— Eddie —jadea, su cuerpo tiembla.

Gimen de frustración cuando escuchan un celular, Eddie y ella reaccionan, él la baja lo más delicado que puede y se aleja un poco, con una expresión de culpa.

Acomode mejor mi ropa.

— Lo lamento... es este parásito impulsivo —algo broto de su hombro.

— **Discúlpate,**   **no somos un parásito y no lamentamos, lo disfrutaste, puedo sentir tu excitación.**

Toni cubrió su boca con la mano para no reírse, Venom es bastante sensible, Eddie se revuelve el cabello desesperado y avergonzado, Venom tiene algo parecido a una sonrisa  

— ¡Ella es casada con Capitán América! —exclama enojado.

Viro los ojos, me cruzo de brazos, no por mucho.

— Bueno, en realidad me estoy divorciando de él —él la miro asombrado y algo confundido, parecía listo para hacerle preguntas, pero se vio interrumpido por Visión atravesando el piso, Eddie suelta un grito dando un salto hacia atrás.

— Me preocupe por que no respondías la llamadas —se acerco y acaricie su rostro.

— Estoy bien —respondí con suavidad, intentando calmarlo— solo un contratiempo.

— ¿Qué la cosa que esta sobre el hombro del señor Brock?

—  **Somos Venom, si no fuera por nosotros ella ya no estaría aquí.**

Visión mira con curiosidad a Venom, se le hace adorable, da unos pasos en dirección a Eddie y acaricia la cabeza de Venom.

— Estoy agradecida por ello e ignorare el susto inicial que me diste.

 

 

…

 

 

Esta feliz de volver a estar con Venom, pero ni en sus mas salvajes sueños creyó que tendría a Toni Stark así, podía sentir la mirada desconfiada del androide sobre si, decide mirar a Venom y en consecuente a Stark.

Jesús, ella es mas hermosa de cerca, aun que tiene un poco de ojeras, pero que importa, esta tan cerca de él, Venom frota su cabeza como un gato contra la mano de Stark.

— Mi bella FRIDAY me dijo que estas desempleado ¿Quieres trabajar para mi?

Tal vez se quedo dormido en el sofá, esto es demasiado bueno para ser verdad.  _ **"No es un sueño Eddie, carajo di que si, ella va ser nuestra"**_ decidió ignorarlo

— ¿Qué deseas de mí?

La sonrisa de Toni se volvió más afilada.

— Me gustaba ver tus reportajes y por lo que me contó Venom, no le temes meterte con gente poderosa, si aceptas esto vendrás conmigo, preferiría que estuvieras lejos de la posible amenaza, ademas, vi lo que Venom puede hacer, podría usar el complejo de los Vengadores, que esta modificado para resistir la fuerza de un Hulk.

_**"Di que si"** _

— ¿Puedo pensarlo?

_**"Marica"** _

— Claro, daré unas vueltas —tomo su peluca y las gafas, miro hacia el androide— Viz, dale una copia de los acuerdos, estoy interesada en trabajar también con Venom.

_"¿Ya traía eso preparado?"_

**_"Si"_ **

Tomo los papeles, fingiendo no sentir la mirada de La Visión sobre él, que parecía listo para abrirle un agujero entre medio de los ojos.

— Nos vemos después Eddie.

Visión la envolvió con sus brazos y desaparecieron por el suelo. Se dejo caer en el.

— ¿Esto es real?

_**"Si idiota, ahora firma esa cosa y acepta, ella es nuestra"** _

_"Bien aclararemos desde ahora las personas no son una cosa"_

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edite varias veces esto, me puse a escuchar el soundtranck de Venom para escribir.  
> Por cierto ame la escena en la que Venom le dice marica a Eddie me rió siempre que la veo.  
> Opiniones comentarios constructivos serán bien resididos.


	3. El fuego de mi alma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enfrentando los cambios, Venom quiere helado y la carta de Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola feliz navidad atrasada y prospero año nuevo, espero que disfruten de esto.

 

Esta un poco alegre de que Eddie haya aceptado pero ahora tiene que enfrentar los otros asuntos. Le había pedido a su adorada FRI que guiara a Eddie a su habitación y encargo un gran suministro de chocolate para evitar que devore cabezas, no necesita una pila de cadáveres en su patio.

El reencuentro con Rhodey fue en lágrimas, insistió en que no fue su culpa ni la de Visión, que siempre estará de lado de lo que es justo. Cuando reunió a todos y les contó lo que sucedió en Siberia, casi tiene que mandar un cierre total para evitar que alguno de ellos mate a alguien.

Pepper esta lista para apuñalar a alguien con sus tacones de quince centímetros, Happy arrollaría a alguien por _accidente_ , su honeybear parecía listo para golpear a alguien con su silla de ruedas.

Calmarlos fue difícil, Pepper ya esta llamando a todos sus abogados para que el divorcio saliera rápido y silencioso. Su separación con Rogers se volvería  más polémica que las victimas de la locura de él, su tía Peggy estaría enojada con ella por como dejo que las cosas fluyeran.

 Ste… Rogers la manipulo, uso su dinero y recursos. Dios ella financio la búsqueda del asesino de sus padres, bien sabe que Barnes no tiene culpa, control mental, de acuerdo, pero si tan solo se le hubiera dicho desde un principio tal vez no hubiera ocurrido todo esto desde un principio.

__¿Cómo es que no aprendió de Obadiah?_ _

Negó con la cabeza, tenía mejores cosas que hacer que lamentar en las personas que confió. Debía modificar las piernas ortopédicas.

 

 

...

 

 

El compuesto es jodidamente genial, su vida no para de girar y girar, pasó de un trabajo estable con una prometida hermosa a no tener nada de eso, a poseer un alienígena que le da habilidades geniales y trabajar para Toni Stark.

Se dejo caer en la cama, es como un maldito malvavisco.

**_“Eddie tenemos hambre”_** soltó un gruñido frustrado, habían comido hace media hora **_“Eddie, aliméntanos”_**

  _“Venom, deja de abusar, ya comimos bastante”_

**_“Queremos helado”_ **

_“Venom”_

**_“Eddie si no nos alimentas vamos a comernos la cabeza de ese tipo que nos miro mal”_ **

_“Recuerdas las condiciones de Toni, nada de comer personas”_

**_“Queremos helado de chocolate, ahora”_ **

Resignado se levanto de la cama, fue hacia el ascensor.

— FRIDAY, me podrías llevar a la cocina.

— Claro señor Brock, siga las luces al salir.

— Gracias.

Siguió el camino que le indica la IA.

Sus ojos se clavaron sobre Toni, que esta sentada sobre la mesada de la cocina comiendo helado, sus pies se balancean, su cabello esta enrollado con dos lapiceras metidas, una camiseta grande que dice MIT y esta seguro de que hay una mancha de aceite en su rostro.

Es tan distinta a la Toni de las conferencias, siempre con una sonrisa mordaz, decorados con un labial carmesí y unos tacones que le abrirían la garganta a alguien.

— Hola.

Ella levanto la mirada de su helado y le sonrió.

— ¿Qué hay Eddie? ¿Cómo va tu primer día?

Intenta no mirar sus piernas, definitivamente debe cambiar el curso de su mirada, Toni lame la cuchara de una manera provocadora, esa mujer es un pecado.

— Si todo genial.

**_"Deberíamos comérnosla"_ **

_“Creí que te agrada Toni”_

**_"Lo hace y mucho, así que no te hagas el estúpido Eddie, sabes a que nos referimos idiota, ahora danos nuestro helado"._ **

Gimió frustrado arrojo la cabeza hacia atrás, fue directo hacia la heladera.

— ¿Te esta torturando internamente?

Pregunta con una sonrisa divertida.

— Quiere helado de chocolate, a pesar de que ya hemos comido.

— Tienes suerte, hay una gran dotación de helado.

Venom sale de su hombro.

**— Helado, helado, helado, helado, helado.**

Toni ríe, arroja su cuerpo hacia atrás, _es tan hermosa_ .

— Es como… un niño.

Limpiando las pequeñas lagrimas que brotaron tras su risa.

— Si un niño que se come la cabeza de las personas.

Ella solo se encogió de los hombros con la indiferencia, él saca el pote de helado y lo abre, Venom hunde su cara en el.

— Mientras sean los malos no hay problema, pero recuerda no te comas a Capitán Antártida estaremos bien.

Arrugo el ceño.

— ¿Capitán Antártida?

La sonrisa se volvió afilada, como el veneno termino su postre.

— Rogers, a él quiero verlo caer de su pedestal y hundirse en lo más profundo.

Ella mira hacia la nada, su sonrisa se borra, hay una expresión amarga, sabe que la herida es reciente y aún no sabe que es el paso en Siberia. Venom se había negado a decirle que paso haya.

Juguetea con la cuchara, baja del mesón, luce agotada, lo puede ver mejor ahora que esta cerca de ella, disimula bien pero hay un leve parpadeo constante, su cabeza cae varias veces y hay un pequeño temblor en sus piernas, como si apenas pudiera sostenerse.

\- ¿Has dormido?

Aprieta los labios, hay una sombra profunda que adorna sus ojos, deja a su costado el pote vació.

— Dormir es para débiles, hay demasiado trabajo, debo terminar las de mi honeybear, aun tengo que reclutar nuevos vengadores y...

Apoya sus manos con delicadeza sobre los hombros de ella, deja la balbucear.

— Debes dormir, lo necesitas —toma las cosas de su mano, las deja en el mesón y la guía hacia el sofá, a pesar de sus negativas se deja llevar— solo una pequeña siesta, así harás un mejor trabajo.

El ayudo se acomodó en el sofá, dio un largo bostezo, se acurrucó contra la almohada.

— No tengo sueño.

— Bien.

Sonrió cuando ella se quedó dormida.

— Señor Brock.

Levanto la mirada hacia el techo, aun así, el viernes no está ahí no puede evitarlo.

— ¿Si?

— Gracias.

— ¿Por qué? —Pregunta extrañado.

Estira una manta sobre Toni, Venom se había vuelto a fundir en él.

— Por ayudar a la señorita.

— De nada —mira a Toni—.

_**"Nosotros la protegeremos"** _

Se que ahí asegurándose de que tenga un sueño tranquilo, se recuesta al costado con cabeza medio apoyada sobre el sofá, viendo la respiración tranquila y cierra sus ojos.

Así es como se encuentra Visión al otro día.

 

 

...

 

 

Mira a Rhodey dar sus primeros pasos con sus nuevas piernas, observa de reojo como Visión  le va explicando a Venom como se juega ajedrez y asegurarse de que no se como las piezas de verdad, como el incidentes de las damas.

Cuando Rhodey cae ella corre ayudarlo.

— No es necesario Toni —se acomoda en el suelo y la mira— no me veas así, se que son un prototipo y no es tu culpa, es parte de trabajo, fueron ciento treinta y ocho misiones en las que no pude volver, cada un pudo ser la ultima, aun estoy aquí, esto es un asco pero volveremos, los acuerdos son necesarios.

Le tendió la mano y Rhodey acepto con una sonrisa, hay un golpeteo sobre el cristal, se gira soltando con suavidad a su honeybear.

El hombre del correo.

— ¿Usted es Toni… Stank?

— Si, ella es Toni Stank —la señala con una sonrisa burlona, se da vuelta— no voy olvidarlo jamás.

Puede oír la suave risa contenida, toma la caja y se acomoda en su escritorio, cuando toma la carta, aprieta con fuerza, reconocería en cualquier lado esa letra.

 Da unos pequeños respiros y la abre.

_Toni, me alegra que volvieras al complejo, no me gusta la idea que este deambulando sola en la mansión._

Pero no te importo dejarme sola en Siberia en un búnker abandonado, que esta a varios kilómetros de la civilización. Es bueno saberlo

Sus puños se apretaron con fuerza alrededor de la carta.

_Todos necesitamos una familia, los vengadores son la tuya._

Me está tomando el pelo, se burla de mí, con una familia que te apuñala, se aprovechan de mi tecnología y mi dinero, que no dudaron en darle la espalda.

Sintiendo como sus uñas se entierran en su mano, su respiración se acelera un poco.

_Incluso más que mía._

Oh si, se noto cuando corrieron en tu dirección, cuando no les importo nada más.

Sus ojos se nublan, parpadea varias veces, necesita terminar con esta mierda.

_Me e cuidado solo desde los dieciocho, la verdad nunca, encaje en ningún lado, ni en el ejercito_

Eso es tan lindo, ahora donde encaja su tan amado Bucky y el comando aullador o incluso su tía Peggy, que eran adorno.

Vio de reojo la mirada de preocupación que esta enviando a Rhodey.

_Mi fe se centra, en la gente, supongo, individuos, y me alegra decir que en su mayoría no me han decepcionado y por eso tampoco los decepcionare._

Claro, a de ser un puto alíen, tal vez porque te decepcione por no ser solo tu esposa trofeo o una linda ama de casa, por no darte más dinero y armas.

¿En que te decepciona Steve? ¿En que?

Hay un nudo es su garganta, contiene el sollozo todo lo que puede, no va a llorar por esto, no delante de los demás, no de su pequeña Viz, no de Eddie y Venom y mucho menos de su honeybear.

Mordió su labio inferior.

_Las cerraduras se remplazan, pero tal vez no deberían._

Oh no tienes ni idea cariño, voy a remplazar más que las cerraduras.

Puede sentir el sabor metálico de su sangre.

_Se que te lastime Toni, supongo que creí que no decirte lo de tus padres te estaba protegiendo,_

No pudo evitar rodar los ojos.

_Pero ahora entiendo que yo estaba protegiendo, lo siento, espero que algún día te entiendas._

Bueno al menos reconoce algo y que demonios quiere que entienda, que no importe derribar o matar a quien se ponga en mi camino, no importan los civiles.

Mentirle a tu esposa, usarla a tú benefició, dejarla en un lugar a la mano de dios.

¿Qué es lo que debo de entender?

Sintió unas manos sobre su hombros, pero no se giro, tampoco se había dado cuenta que su cuerpo esta temblando.

Tomo la caja, volteándola un celular viejo cayo del el, se siente insultada.

_Que mal que no coincidiendo con los acuerdos, me hubiera gustado, se que crees que en lo que estas haciendo y es todo lo que puedes hacer, lo que todos deberíamos hacer._

Que en la parte donde debemos responsabilizarnos de nuestras acciones, escupir sobre 117 países, sobre los muertos que se deja por donde pasan, invadir un país y destruirlo e irse sin mirar atrás.

¿Por qué no firmaste?

Casi se ríe, al recordar que casi lo hace si no fuera por Wanda, la pobre e inocente niña, quien estaba encerrada en un lugar que sería el paraíso para cualquiera.

_Así que no importa que sea, te prometo, que si nos necesitas, si me necesitas, ahí estaré._

Oh que alivio, que sería de su pobre alma sin él.

_Te amo._

Si está claro, nada dice te amo que abandonarte en un lugar en medio de la nada sin ningún medio de transporte y no olvidemos besarse con la prima. 

Sus pensamientos se ven interrumpidos por su IA.

— Llamada prioritaria del secretario Ross, hubo un escape en la balsa.

Dejo caer en la carta sobre la mesa, soltó un largo suspiro, se ha froto la mano con la fuerza del rostro, quintando las pequeñas lagrimas que se habían escapado.

— Comunícame.

— Toni tenemos un problema.

— Si, me informaron.

— Quiero que atrapes a tus amigos y espero que no los ocultes debajo de tu falda.

Clava sus uñas en su mano.

— Hasta que no hable con los miembros de la ONU no lo haré, no volveré a cometer el mismo error.

— ¡Stark!

— General Ross—entono burlona— debo retirarme, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

— No te atrevas ...

Se recostó contra la silla, al mirar hacia atrás pudo ver que es Eddie quien la había intentado calmar, le tendió la carta a Rhodey, quien la mira con preocupación.

— FRI.

— ¿Si?

Vio de reojo como su Rhodey se iba a enojando, se levanto de la silla y comenzó a canar hacia el ascensor.

— Envia una parte de la legión de hierro a la familia Barton, no dudo en que Ross querrá poner sus manos sobre ellos, averigua si el tal Ant-Man tiene familia y pon protección sobre ellos e intenta comunicarse con Van Dyne, tenemos mucho de que hablar y tú —se detuvo y señalo a Eddie— me ayudaras a arruinar a Ross antes de que empeore las cosas para nosotros, FRI también llama a Matt Murdock lo necesito para ayer, comunícate con Christine Everhart dile que tengo un informe que le encantara.

— Hecho.

— Toni.

— Ahora no Rhodey, trabajo chopp chopp, vamos a Eddie te encantará todo lo que recopilamos de Ross, su propia hija testificara en su contra.

Eddie no dijo nada solo asintió y la siguió.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tuve que volver a ver la escena en donde nuestro hermoso rollito de canela recibe la carta mis pobres Tony, Rhodey y Viz mis bebé solo me dieron ganas de envolverlos en un montón de mantas y como masoquista soy leí los comentarios.  
> Dios me dieron ganas de darme de topes contra la pared eso sería menos doloroso.  
> My mother debe creer que estoy loca por gritarle a la pantalla de mi computadora.  
> Pero es que vamos todos con esa estupidez de que el gobierno malvado quiere ponerles correas y Steve luchar por la libertad, me rió con fuerza.  
> Por lo que vi y leí la ONU no es un gobierno malvado y Steve esta más cerca de ser lo que Hitler soñaba, imponiendo su deseo sobre 117 países, destuyendo sin hacerse responsable por las cosas que hace. Total Tony paga todo.  
> Fuera de eso espero que hayan pasado unas lindas fiestas, nos leemos.  
> Señalen si me pase algún error.


	4. Pronostico

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie viendo su trabajo, Toni en busca de aliados, Scott empieza ver las cosas, la furia de una hermana pequeña y Rogers siendo él mismo delirante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que hayan tenido un buen comienzo de año.  
> Agradezco a JoySalvatore por haber señalado la incongruencia del capitulo anterior, no tengo ni idea de lo que paso y quien tuvo la desgracia de leer eso quiero que sepa que edite el capitulo con lo que originalmente debía de estar.  
> Dicho eso disfruten.

 

Eddie observo de reojo a Toni, el labio inferior le esta temblando, sus nudillos están blancos, debía de estar apretando con mucha fuerza  sus puños, pero su semblante es totalmente serio. Pudo apreciar como casi llora mientras leía esa carta, no había que ser adivino para saber quien se la mando.

**_“Odio que nos haya prohibido comernos su cabeza”_ **

_“Bueno, ella no dijo nada de golpearlo”_

**_“¿Eddie?”_ **

_“Bueno ella dijo que lo quiere vivo, no sano”_

Venom vibro con aprobación, sabía que no debía de alimentar la violencia de Venom pero el mismo quería golpear a Capitán Antártida, es muy gracioso.

Su mirada volvió a caer sobre Toni, repasando a detalle su expresión, tuvo grandes cambios a lo largo de los años.

Afganistán fue el inicio, Anne solía molestarle lo obsesionado que estaba con ella. Pero como no estarlo, ella salió por su propia fuerza de voluntad y astucia, nadie la salvo, joder, aun recordaba cuando anuncio que Stark industries ya no haría mas armas, luego se volvió Iron Queen, una heroína del siglo XXI.

Tuvo la desgracia de no ir a la expo Stark, pero se vio tan glorioso, War Machine peleando junto Iron Queen.

Después la invasión alíen y no se despego de la pantalla, Anne estaba tan asustada, tuvo sus manos sobre las suyas, recordaba con precisión ese día, como ella paso el portal, fue la primera vez que rezo, cuando la vio caer se sintió aliviado pero el miedo volvió cuando ella no se detenía, casi se había comido las uñas hasta la cutícula, luego Hulk la atrapo.

Ella fue la única que dio la cara a los medios, los otros vengadores ni señales, esta seguro que ahí empezó el mal hábito.

Aun recuerda vagamente el Mandarin, la destrucción de la mansión en Malibu, la supuesta muerte de Toni, al final fue Killian quien a había orquestado todo, aun que nuevamente Toni demostró que no necesitaba un traje para ser una heroína.

Jamás entendió por que los otros Avengers no habían ayudado.

 Al poco tiempo se anuncio la boda de Iron Queen y Capitán América. Todos los medios querían cubrir esa boda, los héroes más importantes se casaban, lideres del equipo Avengers.

Ahí vino el segundo gran cambio, Toni ya no salía tanto en los medios, solo en las fiestas de beneficencia o cuando debía dar la cara por los Avengers, su vestuario ya no era tan atrevido, su cabello creció hasta llegar a sus hombros, no negó que seguía siendo hermosa pero ya no había ese brillo en sus ojos.

Luego Ultron, ella se apago totalmente, le pareció sospechoso la baja de ella y el doctor Banner, tal vez por el robot asesino pero su instinto le decía que había más.

Nuca le gusto esa chica, Wanda.

Había algo en su mirada que no le gustaba para nada y mucho menos esos poderes.

— Eddie —levanto la mirada para notar que ella esta fuera del ascensor— ¿te vas a quedar ahí?

Cuestiono con una pequeña sonrisa burlona, apoyo sus manos sobre su cadera y se inclino de costado.

— No.

Salió apresurado, ella rió con sutileza, sus facciones se suavizaron, no podía dejar de ver esos hermosos ojos Whisky.

— No te apures, FRI te tendrá la puerta hasta que salieras.

**_“¿Por qué siempre nos humillas frente a ella?”_ **

_“Cierra la boca”_

— Lo siento —murmura avergonzado, podía sentir el resoplido de Venom **_“perdedor”_**.

Negó con la cabeza y palmeo su hombro —No pasa nada Eddie, vamos tengo mucho que organizar, para ti, Christine y mi bufet de abogados.

— ¿Adonde vamos?

Ella se giro con una gran sonrisa.

— A mi laboratorio —volvió su mirada a una puerta gigante— abre FRI.

— Si jefe.

Su mandíbula no toco el suelo por que es imposible, no había palabras para describir su laboratorio, es el sueño húmedo de cualquier futurista, científico, muérete de envidia Drake, una cosa con garras se acerco a Toni.

— Hola Dummy —empezó a girar alrededor de sus pies, ella, solo sonríe con cariño— Dummy tenemos visitas —le señalo, se detuvo y se acerco a él— él es Eddie, Eddie te presento a Dum-E mi primera IA.

Dum-E le estiro la garra y la tomo, agito de arriba a bajo— Un placer conocerte — Dum-E emitió varios pitidos.

— Esta feliz de conocerte y si te ofrece batidos no los aceptes a menos que FRI le de el visto bueno.

Otros dos robots aparecieron, uno de ellos tiene un extintor y el otro… un cuchillo.

— Butterfingers cuantas veces te tengo que decir que dejes de robar utensilios de la cocina.

Toni empezó a discutir acaloradamente con Butterfingers sobre la seguridad y bienestar, él respondía con pitidos furiosos, Dum-E intenta quitarle el extintor al otro robot, él solo se quedo mirando como mero espectador.

  ** _“Me gusta este lugar”_**

_“¿En serio?”_

**_“Si, me alegro de que Riot no haya visto a Toni, la hubiera querido para ellos pero es de nosotros”_ **

Ahora comenzó una discusión con Venom sobre como Toni no es un objeto para considerarlo suyo o de su propiedad.

Algo frio y espumoso golpeo su rostro, lo cubrió en totalidad.

— Dum-e, U, que les dije de compartir, miren el desastre que provocaron —sintió unas manos pequeñas y un poco callosas pasar por su rostro— enserio lo lamento Eddie.

— No pasa nada, esto es bastante bizarro.

Respondió cuando por fin tuvo despejada  su cara, Toni esta bastante cerca, puede apreciar sus hermosas facciones, las largas pestañas que enmaran sus grandes ojos, como arruga su nariz cuando hace esa pequeña sonrisa que adorna sus labios rosados.

**_“¡Bésala!”_ **

Dio un brinco alejándose de ella, se ve algo confundida y preocupada.

— ¿Estas bien?

— Si solo es Venom.

**_“Marica”_ **

Se removió incomodo, Toni empezó a regañar a sus hijos de metal, los tres dejaron caer sus garras con _tristeza,_ o al menos eso es lo que cree, los tres se fueron aun rincón como castigo.

— Jefe, hay una llamada entrante del agente Barton.

Su diversión se borra de su rostro.

— Comunícame.

— Toni, podrías decirme por que hay una Iron Family en mi jardín, estoy sorprendido de que haya una Iron baby, los niños quieren subirse —su tono esta cargado con un poco de humor— hemos estado viendo las noticias, esto no es para un paseo verdad.

Ella solo deja caer sus hombros, soltando un gran suspiro.

— Los chicos escaparon de la balsa, temo que vayan por ti y tu familia Clint.

Hubo un largo silencio en la línea y luego un bufido acompañado de una maldición.

— De acuerdo, Laura va patear el trasero de Nat cuando la vea, el incidente de DC ya la tenía de mal humor y ahora una guerra civil, demonios no puedo colgar el arco ni tu el traje… ¿Cómo salieron tus resultados?

Hay un pequeño estremecimiento en Toni, su expresión se volvió ilegible.

— Negativo, no hay un bollo en el horno cocinándose por suerte —en su rostro se dibuja una sonrisa amarga— considerando la situación de ahora estoy aliviada.

— Bueno… eso es genial —dice dudoso— espero que aun queden flechas especiales así puedo usarlas en Rogers…

Toni sonrió un poco, es una sonrisa cariñosa y nostálgica.

— Te veré pronto agente Barton, a ti y a los mini agentes.

— Nos vemos Toni.

El laboratorio se envolvió en silencio, Eddie no sabía que decir, ella tomo un paño y limpio sus manos que aun tienen un poco de la espuma.

— Toni.

— Debemos seguir con el trabajo —desplego unas pantallas azules, tiene un expresión sería, separo algunas pantallas— envíele esto a Christine —señalo otras de las pantallas— esto a mi bufet de abogados, pregúntale a Viz si presentara cargos contra la bruja, si dice que si, comunícalo con Gloria para que lo guie y esto es para ti Eddie.

Le entrego una laptop.

— Todos lo archivos sobre Ross, diviértete.

— Jefe.

— ¿Si FRI?

— El señor Murdock dice que si pueden encontrarse en la tarde.

Una sonrisa afilada se dibujo en el rostro de Toni.

— Esta bien.

— El señor Lang…

— ¿Quién?

— Ant-Man, jefe —solo asintió en compresión— tiene una hija, que vive con su madre y la actual pareja de ella, le he enviado a la Visión para que hable con ellos y convencerlo de que vengan al compuesto —Toni lo mira de reojo y el decide volver sus ojos a los archivos **_“Patético”_**

_“¿No tiene otra cosa que hacer?”_

**_“No, debó ver atreves de tus ojos lo perdedor que eres”_ **

Volvió a concentrarse en lo que informa la IA, ignorando las quejas de symbionte.

— La señorita Van Dyne a aceptado hablar con usted, ella menciona si tiene tiempo podrían verse hoy mismo.

— De acuerdo, infórmale que la veré dentro de una hora.

— Hecho jefe.

Miro a su alrededor, pensando que tal vez debería ir a trabajar en su habitación, Toni se ve algo tensa, tomo sus cosas y se encamino hacia la salida, vio de reojo como ella tiene clavada su vista en un solo punto.

Estuvo cerca de ahogarse con su propia saliva cuando sigue el punto de mira de ella, el traje de Iron Queen casi dividido por la mitad, a la par esta el escudo del Capitán, puede unir los puntos al instante.

_“Venom…”_

**_“No te diré nada”_ **

_“Al menos dime que ella no estaba dentro del traje, por que se tus habilidades de curación”_

**_“No ella no estaba dentro del traje”_ **

Y con eso sale del laboratorio.

 

 

…

 

 

Cuando Eddie salió de laboratorio sin ninguna palabra ella se dejo caer sobre su asiento, sus manos tiemblan, escucha la suave voz de su niña haciendo que se relaje. Es una suerte que haya podido dormir de corrido, hace tanto tiempo que no lo hace.

Acomoda su cabello, no puede relajarse tiene mucho trabajo, debe arreglarse para la reunión con Van Dyne.

 

 

…

 

 

Nunca había estado en un lugar tan lujoso, a Cassie le hubiera encantado, sabía que Capitán América no los abandonaría, se acomoda sobre el sofá, es como estar sobre una nube.

Hank tenia razón Stark es una bruja, no entiende que le vio el capitán a ella, bueno es bonita pero muy egoísta.

Toma el control decidido a ver como la gente pedía el regreso de los vengadores.

“…Hace menos de doce horas que Toni Stark se le dio de alta del hospital y regreso de Siberia, se la vio en San Francisco, se dice que esta reclutando nuevos Vengadores…”

¿Por qué Stark estaría en el hospital? Tal vez solo hizo un drama para llamar la atención.

Ahora que su equipo no esta de acuerdo con ella busca remplazos, que mujer descarada.

Decidió ver otro canal.

 “Se rumorea que Toni Stark a solicitado divorcio, al parecer no puede soportar que su marido no este de acuerdo típico de…”

Que dramática.

Presiono el botón de cambio.

“Toni Stak y la CEO de Pym Technologies Hope Van Dyne darán una conferencia de prensa mañana por la tarde…”

¿Qué? Hank jamás permitiría eso, porque Hope se juntaría con Stark, ella es el enemigo… ¿verdad?

Cambio.

“No se puede creer que haya gente acusando a un héroe de nuestro país de asesino, esto debe ser culpa de Stark…

Te detendré ahí Magda, no puedes culpar a Stark por todo, ahora me vas decir que la invasión que hubo hace unos años también fue su culpa, las cámaras muestran perfectamente al “Capitán América” cometiendo esos crímenes…”

No pudo separar los ojos cuando vio el puente callo sobre eso civiles.

Cambio.

“La gente sigue pidiendo justicia por Lagos, Bucarest y los guardias del RAFT…”

Pero Steve dijo que solo los había inhabilitado.

“Durante el funeral de Peggy Carter se vio al Capitán Rogers muy apegado a Sharon Carter, no tiene algo de vergüenza o pudor y ni que decir de Carter, quiere llenar los zapatos de su tía, metiéndose con su amor y un hombre casado que encanto de chica…”

Cambio.

“Se esta contando la cantidad de muertos que a dejado los Vengadores en sus momentos de _heroísmo…”_

Scott apago el televisor, arrojo el control  a su costado,  dejo caer todo su cuerpo sobre el sofá, se llevo las manos a la cabeza, el quería volverse un héroe para Cassie, se suponía que iban a salvar a un inocente que fue inculpado injustamente y detener a los soldados de invierno.

Sus manos tiemblan.

De seguro Maggie y Hope están planeando la manera de asesinarlo de la manera mas lenta y dolorosa posible.

Ya podía sentir la mirada dura de Hope y tal vez su puño, la de Maggie la absoluta decepción y solo no quería pensar en la desilusión de Cassie, sus ojos grandes y tristes.

_Como se equivoco tanto._

 Hundió su rostro entre sus manos.

 

 

…

 

 

Podía sentir como los ojos de su hermana están apunto de perforar su cráneo, puede ver su furia e indignación.

— Shuri…

Ella elevo la mano deteniéndolo.

— No hermano, puedo entender que quieras redimirte con el sargento Barnes por tu locura de querer cazarlo —se encogió de hombros— pero no puedo tolerar que traigas a esa bruja a nuestro hogar…

— Shuri…

— Esa mujer mato a nuestros compatriotas en Lagos.

— Hermana entiende… —ella vuelve a interrumpirlo con una mirada decisiva.

— No hermano, tú entiende, con esto te haces enemigo del mundo, apenas estamos saliendo flote, la primera imagen que le damos es que el heredero al trono derribo un puente sobre civiles —comenzó a sentirse pequeño ante la mirada furiosa de su hermana— ahora le damos refugió a criminales buscados por la interpol, pero como eres el rey tú sabes lo que haces, recuerda nuestra prioridad siempre es Wakanda.

Ella le dio la espalda y salió de la habitación.

Se dejo caer sobre su asiento, no había esperado que el capitán hubiera ido en busca de sus compañeros con su jet, ahora esta atrapado en esto, dio su palabra por Barnes, no para los otros pero ya no puede hacharlos eso hará que posen sus ojos sobre Wakanda.

Solo espera que el capitán no haga nada más para atraer la atención a ellos.

 

 

…

 

 

Steve no podía entenderlos, como la gente le encantaba inventar rumores, él y Toni no se están divorciando solo se toman un respiro. Ella entenderá que Sharon solo fue un pequeño delis, esta en un momento frágil con la perdida de Peggy, son héroes  no debían perder tiempo en cosas tan insignificantes, Toni no debía de ser egoísta.

La carta la calmara, la conoce, cuando se tranquilice vera que él tiene razón y se podrá de su lado, no habrá quien los pare.

Debía de volver a limitar a Toni, es su esposa, ella debe de darle la razón.

Se acomodo mejor en el sofá, cruzado de brazos observo a su alrededor, a su lado esta Sam y Scott, mientras que Natasha y Wanda están en individuales. Pobre Wanda ella es solo un niña que el mundo no entiende, Toni va tener que disculparse con ella.

Scott mira ansioso el televisor.

Su estomago cae cuando Toni y la novia de Scott aparecen, se siente furioso, como es que se atreve a presentarse así en publico.

Toni volvió a su corte duendecillo, lleva un vestido demasiado ajustado y corto, aprieta con fuerza sus labios con indignación, su enojo sube cuando se da cuenta que su espalda esta al descubierto, como puede humillarlo de esta manera.

Toni va escucharlo cuando vuelva.

Ella tiene una sonrisa afilada, camina hacia el micrófono con el mentón el alto, hay un brillo en sus ojos que promete problemas.

— Me extrañaron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cuando escribí esto estaba enferma bueno aun lo estoy pero mucho mejor, odio que cuando estoy por dormir me venga la inspiración.  
> Lo gracioso es que mientras escribía escuchaba mi vieja lista de canciones, en la época que leía fancomics que bellos días.   
> Seré honesta no se cuando suba el siguiente capitulo yo escribo sobre la marcha, estoy de vacaciones el mes que entra empezare mi primer año de universidad así no se extrañen si desaparezco.  
> Que tengan un lindo día/tarde/noche nos leemos


	5. Prevenir antes que lamentar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Venom y Spidey se encuentran, señor gato va ser castigado.

 

24 horas antes de la conferencia de prensa.

Solo se podía oír el chasquido de sus tacones sobre el suelo del compuesto, eso la aterroriza más, apresura sus pasos.

Su reunión con Hope había ido de maravilla, casi se rió del viejo Pym de la expresión que puso cuando tuvo que estrecharle la mano y ofrecer disculpas por el asalto al compuesto, lo hilarante para ella era la mirada que le dedicaba Hope a su padre.

La reunión con Murdock fue un paseo en un campo de flores, los defensores aceptaron, Jessica es su favorita, con sus deseos de aplastar el cráneo de Wanda por viola mentes, le hubiera gustado conocerla antes.

Cuando salió de la reunión decidió detenerse en una peluquería, porque Pepper la mataría se repetía lo de 2004, fue un triste invierno para los ojos de Pepper.

Las dueñas parecían que se iban a desmayar, solo fue un corte de cabello pero la hizo sentir ligera, feliz y mas segura, se tomo unas cuantas selfies con ellos.

Estaba segura de que le dio a sus publicistas un día de campo

Cuando su adorada Pepper le informo que el divorcio esta listo, hay muchas emociones que cruzan por ella, tristeza por lo que no pudo ser, porque al final ella amo a ese idiota pero fue tan ciega en no ver las señales de que esto iba a terminar mal y a su vez satisfecha de no seguir atada a él.

Tuvo suerte de que antes de casarse que Steve haya firmado una separación de bienes, no es como que él tanga algo que darle y lo otra cosa que lo facilito es que sea un terrorista buscado por la interpol.

Todo estuvo bien hasta la llamada de FRI, de cómo se había desatado una pelea entre Venom y Spider-Man, por suerte ya estaba cerca así que no fue necesario invocar el traje, Visión seguía fuera, Rhodey se había ido a Washington a ver una vieja amiga del ejercito, Carol Danvers.

Casi resbala cuando dobla hacia donde le informo FRIDAY que están esos niños, porque no hay mejor manera de describir a Venom.

Inhalo con fuerza al ver la situación.

Bien esto es una de las cosas más bizarras que le ha pasado, Spider-Boy esta enfrente de unas personas que según FRI son parientes de Sam, dato que ella no sabía, mientras que en el otro esta Venom y enfrente de él están los bots Dummy y U armados con los extintores y Butterfingers con… una Katana… ¿De donde la saco?

— ¿Alguien me puede explicar que esta pasando? No me puedo ir un rato y ustedes destruyen todo el sala de entrenamiento y… eso es un agujero… —se lleva la mano a la frente y masajea su sien— de acuerdo no quiero saber como es que lo hicieron —contuvo un bufido—FRI llama al hombre que reparo los destrozos que hizo la bruja, ese hombre hace milagros.

— Hecho jefe.

Se cruzo de brazos, mientras los otros se encogían de hombros o bajan las garras en caso de sus hijos.

Venom alzo su brazo y apunto a Peter.

— **El llego y me ataco sin que nosotros lo provocáramos**.

Sus niños sueltan pitidos en defensa de Venom, se encariñaron rápido al goo.

— Pero señorita Stark…

No necesitaba ver debajo de la mascara para imaginar el puchero que esta haciendo.

— **Nos llamo monstruo**.

Dijo dando fuertes pisotones en el suelo haciendo una mueca que puede ser clasificada como disgusto y sus niños suenan tan ofendidos como Venom.

Se llevo su mano a la boca, nunca había visto a sus niños tan sobreprotectores con alguien que no sea de su familia.

— Pero él se ve malvado y vi lo que hizo en San Francisco

Chilla Peter señalando a Venom con ambas manos, Venom hace una expresión ofendida, Butterfingers alzo mas su Katana en modo de amenaza, si fuera en otras circunstancias se hubiera reído.

— **Nosotros estábamos protegiendo a Eddie de los malos y evitamos una segunda invasión**.

En esto momento esta sintiendo como una migraña se acerca.

Es por esto que no quería hijos humanos y se conforma con sus IA.

Su amada niña le susurra en su auricular.

_Los Barton llegaran en cinco minutos y Visión  llegara en veinte minutos con las personas cercanas al señor Lang._

Lo que faltaba.

Miro a la familia de Wilson, se ven asustados, hay dos niños pequeños, si no mal recuerda Jody Casper de cuatro, James de siete, los padres de estos la hermana menor de Wilson Sarah y su hermano mayor Gideon quien observa todo con detenimiento cruzado de brazos y la madre de ellos Darlene Wilson.

Ambas mujeres viudas, no tiene datos sobre la madre de James Wilson.

La mujer mayor luce agotada.

Necesita organizarse, observa como la discusión de Venom y Peter va en aumento.

— Bien, ya basta, Venom deja salir a Eddie se que esto no es tu culpa, no estoy enojada.

— **Bien, nos gusta tu nueva apariencia** —sabe que un pequeño rubor se formo en sus mejillas, Venom tiene una gran sonrisa que deja ver sus dientes afilados antes de fundirse con Eddie.

Eddie se ve avergonzado y algo apenado.

— Lamento el desastre que Venom ocasiono.

— Eddie ni siquiera es tu culpa, puedes retirarte debo arreglar las cosas antes de que vengan los otros invitados.

El sonríe nervioso, se aleja a pasos torpes con sus niños siguiéndolo, el se volteo para verla.

— Te ves hermosa.

Desliza sus dedos acomodando uno de los mechones sueltos que tiene.

— Gracias.

Cuando se gira para salir se termina estrellando contra la pared, suelta un gemido avergonzado, mientras puede escuchar las pequeñas risas que sueltan los niños y Sarah los intenta silenciar.

Eddie solo se frota la nariz, puede vislumbrar un pequeño rubor sobre las mejillas de él antes de que salga apresurado con los bots siguiéndolo.

— FRI.

— Si jefe.

— Dile a Burtterfingers que devuelva esa Katana de donde sea que la saco y que no discuta por que lo regalare al MIT.

— Hecho.

Se gira hacia los que aun siguen aquí.

— Lo lamento señorita Stark creí que era alguien que había invadido las instalaciones mientras  los vengadores no están.

Explica con nerviosismo.

— Es un vengador en entrenamiento.

Ve como los brazos de Peter caen por los costados.

— ¿Cómo es que él ya tiene el titulo de vengador?

Esta segura que quiere decir _¿Cómo es que es n vengador antes que yo?_ No ayuda que parezca un cachorrito pateado.

— Es mayor de edad —sigue sin necesitar ver a Peter para saber que esta haciendo— de todos modos no es un vengador del todo, tiene que pasar por ciertas evaluaciones antes de que sea permanente, están en las nuevas enmiendas que se agregan en los acuerdos.

— Esta bien señorita Stark —dijo algo decaído.

— Ahora quiero un informe sobre como rescataste a estas personas.

Los hombros de Spidey no podían caer más si fuera posible.

— Pero señorita Stark…

— Sin peros, quieres ser un vengador, aprenderás a familiarizarte con el papeleo, es parte del deber, así que chopp chopp.

Deja salir un bufido pero aun así va en dirección donde se debe hacer el papeleo. Aun debe ver las enmiendas con los héroes menores de edad.

Su mirada se dirige a la familia de Wilson, se siente exasperada por ese idiota, puso su familia en riesgo porque no podía dejar de besar el suelo por donde caminaba su ex. No es realmente su culpa no tener conocimiento sobre esto.

Rogers y su manía de invitar a cualquiera al equipo sin consultar a nadie mas hace difícil hacer un seguimiento, solo la estresa, a Sam lo conoció cuando salió a correr un día antes de la caída de SHEILD, ni si quiera quiere saber en que estaban pensando ese trió de idiotas al derribar los helicarriers sobre donde transitan muchos civiles.

Sabia que la quema de agentes vino solo de los idiotas mayores que el mismo Wilson, soy un pequeño de Brooklyn y quien me mienta es malvado.

Mejor no recordar que tan estúpido era su ex.

— ¿Se encuentran bien? —cuestiona dudosa, que mas decir, no sabia la existencia de estas personas aun debe pensar en como acomodar a estas familias con niños, los acuerdos, el reclutamientos de nuevos vengadores, Christine soltara la mayoría de los datos comprometedores de los otros vengadores dentro de un rato y Eddie ya estará haciendo su parte contra Ross.

Será un circo en cuestión de horas.

La mujer mayor carraspea, en sus ojos marrones se refleja lo agotada que esta.

— Estamos bien —respondió solemne la madre de Wilson.

— Si no cuentas que casi somos secuestrados —señalo en tono molesto el único hombre presente.

— ¡Gideon!

— Oh vamos madre, los niños están asustados y todo esto es culpa de Sam, si tan solo no fuera por ahí mírenme Capitán América me eligió para trabajar con él y ahora escapo de la prisión, es buscado por cargos de asalto, invasión, homicidio y no se que mas.

Se cruzo de brazos, se ve tenso y algo furioso. Su madre luce angustiada, su hermana lo ve de manera severa mientras acaricia el brazo de su madre.

— Pero el tío Sam va estar bien, ¿o no papá?

La voz del niño es tan suave, la postura del sujeto se desinfla, él se arrodilla a lado del niño y acaricia la cabeza del pequeño.

— Él va estar bien Jim, es tú tío Sam del que estamos hablando, ese cabeza dura va estar bien.

— ¿Mami cuando vamos ir a casa?

La voz de la niña es muy aguda, su madre se acerca a ella y la carga.

— No lo se cariño, tenemos que estar a salvo de la gente mala.

La niña solo hundió su rostro en el cuello de su madre.

_Los Barton ya están aquí señorita._

_De acuerdo, guíalos a la sala de reuniones._

Murmuro en repuesta.

— Miren debo encargarme de algo, si necesitan algo pídanselo a FRIDAY.

— Estoy feliz de servir.

Ellos asintieron mirando al techo.

— Agradecemos su ayuda señora Stark.

Intento no hacer una mueca a la madre de Wilson, no iba ser publico su divorcio, aun, sabia como era la gente, se concentraría mas en el escándalo de su separación que en lo que verdaderamente importa.

Solo les sonrió y salió de ahí.

 

 

…

 

 

Se quería morir, eso fue vergonzoso, como pudo chocar contra la pared, no podía quedar más mal frente a Toni.

**_“Siempre tienes que arruínalo Eddie, nosotros hacemos nuestro mejor esfuerzo y siempre nos haces ver como perdedores”_ **

_“Venom no fastidies, ahora tengo trabajo que hacer”_

**_“Claro que si”_ **

Esta algo irritado con la situación, pero no, debe de concentrarse en su trabajo, había creado varias cuentas donde publico varios informes sobre Ross, el viejo no podía seguir cubriendo el sol con su dedo.

Ya le han cerrado varias de sus cuentas por vuelve a crear otras nuevas, puede que FRI también este ayudando en esto, no es tan genial en la tecnología, entendía lo básico, pero tampoco era un genio.

Vio como sus publicaciones se vuelven virales se recostó contra su silla, cerró los ojos, la imagen de Toni con cabello corto volvió con fuerza, tiene una sonrisa brillante, se ve más relajada, ella resplandece.

Gimió frustrado, se llevo las manos contra la cara y froto con fuerza sus ojos.

_"Todo es tú culpa Venom"._

**_"¿Qué es nuestra culpa Eddie?"_ **

_"¡Que me hicieras besar a Toni!"_

Aun puede recordar la suavidad de sus labios, su dulce aroma, la calidez de su cuerpo contra el suyo, los pequeños gemidos que ella soltaba mientras bajaba sus besos, como sus dedos se clavan con fuerza contra sus hombros, o como dijo su nombre en un suspiro cuando mordió su cuello.

 Genial ahora necesita una ducha fría.

**_"Si lo hicimos, pero nosotros no los obligamos a seguir"._ **

_"Te odio."_

**_"No es cierto, solo estas frustrado por que no te has apareado con ella, ese es tú problema, eres lento Eddie."_ **

_"Ella esta pasando por un divorcio y uno muy complicado, lo debe estar pasando mal."_

**_"Ella luce contenta."_ **

_"V no quiero ser el premio de consolación."_

**_"No lo seremos, si ella esta con nosotros sabrá lo que verdaderamente necesita."_ **

_"Ella estuvo casada con Capitán América."_

**_"Te refieres al hombre que la engaño, mintió, utilizo y abandono."_ **

Se  encogió de hombros.

**_"Eddie, tenemos muchas posibilidades de conquistarla, a ella le atraes."_ **

_"Ella quiere solucionar muchas cosas, no podemos darle problemas, solo concentrémonos en el trabajo."_

Pudo sentir el bufido de V, solo negó con la cabeza, Toni no esta en busca de una nueva relación y odiaba que Venom no lo entendiera.

Miro hacia abajo.

— Pero una ducha fría primero.

 

 

…

 

 

Pudo observar como Nate dando pasos torpes alrededor de la sala, soltados fuertes gorgoteos, Lila parlotea con Cassie la hija de Lang, esa niña es adorable, Jody se acerca a pasos lentos a ellas, Cooper y el niño Wilson están tirados sobre el sofá mirando caricaturas.

La madre de Cassie se ve estresada como todo los demás, ella es consolada por su pareja, mientras el sujeto, Luis, devora una de las bandejas con comida que dejo.

Laura parecía que esta apunto de apuñalar a alguien, Clint no se ve mucho mejor.

Gideon vigila como un halcón a su hijo y sobrina, quería hacer una broma sobre eso pero sabía que no es un buen momento, Sarah y Darlene se ven un poco mejor que antes.

Visión flota alrededor  vigilando que todo este en orden, Rhodey llegara dentro de horas con Carol, quien accedió a unirse al equipo.

Eddie se esta dando una ducha según FRI.

Todo esta bien. Esta segura de que esto no iba durar.

_Lamentamos interrumpir en este momento la programación…_

Ella junto a todo los otros adultos se giraron a la gran pantalla.

_El secretario de estado Thaddeus Ross acaba de ser arrestado, gracias a un ex periodista conocido como Eddie Brock, se descubrió lo que Ross a estado ocultando bajo las narices de todos, experimentos sobre humanos, intentos de secuestros a civiles que se relacionaron a los vengadores y un montón de fraudes al gobierno, su juicio será llevado dentro de unas horas._

Bueno uno menos, aun le falta resolver otros cuantos asuntos, ella y Hope había pagado la mitad cada una por los destrozos en el aeropuerto alemán, hablo con varios representantes de Nigeria y Rumania para llegar a un arreglo.

Cuando perfeccione las piernas ortopédicas de su honeybear les enviara a las personas que se vieron afectadas por la cruzada de Rogers.

_Jefe._

_Si FRI._

_Los encontré._

Eso fue todo, salió de ahí apresuradamente, sintió que alguien esta detrás de ella, pero considerando que no había un solo ruido, su dinero esta en flechitas, cuando llego al ascensor confirmo que es Clint, ambos entraron en silencio.

— ¿Qué sucede? —cuestiono serio, la situación se había vuelto demasiado conflictiva, la granja ahora es un cráter y si solo hubieran tardado un rato, no lo quería ni pensar.

— Mi niña los encontró, estoy apunto de confirmar mis sospechas de donde están.

Él arqueo las cejas.

— ¿En donde?

— Wakanda.

Vio de reojo como su ceño se frunce.

— ¿Por qué un pueblito  pobre de África?

Sonrió con sorna.

— Algo me dice que es mas que un simple pueblito pobre, vi la nave en la que se traslado T’Challa, viste su traje de gatubela, mi trasero si ellos son una población pobre.

Salió a pasos firmes, se dirigió a su laboratorio, el sonido de sus tacones resonaron por todo el pasillo, los pasos suaves de Clint. Apenas entro abrió las pantallas, casi se rió cuando un mapa africano apareció delante de sus ojos.

 — O el gatito a sido malo, me parece que son mas idiotas de lo pensaba, redwing, el aparato que diseñe para atraer el escudo, el traje de esa bruja y las picaduras de nuestra amiga Natashalie tienen un rastreador.

— ¿Qué planeas? —pregunta solemne, podía ver su expresión neutral, sin dejar ver una capa de enojo que siente.

— Es hora de castigar a Felix.

 

 

…

 

 

Masajeo su cien, su hermana seguía molesta, el Capitán esta esperando un milagro, de cierta manera se siente aliviado de que el sargento Barnes decidiera congelarse.

Setenta años de lavado de cerebro no se iba a curar de la noche a la mañana.

Okoye ingreso con un semblante serio.

— Mi rey.

— ¿Qué sucede Okoye?

— La señora Stark desea hablar con usted, dice que es de vital importancia.

Trago saliva, se enderezo, no se había comunicado con Stark desde el evento de Alemania, pero tal vez quiera buscar aliados, sabía que esta reclutando un nuevo equipo, además sería una falta de respeto.

—Díganle que acepto la llamada.

Solo fueron unos minutos y su teléfono privado sonó.

— Buenas tardes señora Stark —respondió en un tono solemne, manteniendo la calma.

— Buena noches _su majestad_ —podía percibir un tinte burlón en la manera que lo llamo majestad— estoy agradecida por su atención, por cierto es señorita.

Observo a Okoye ingresar de nuevo a la habitación.

— Tengo entendido que usted es casada.

— Bueno, cuando tu marido se vuelve buscado por la interpol es fácil sacar el divorcio.

Se remueve incomodo en su asiento por el tono mordaz y petulante, la situación no es la más cómoda para él.

— Lo lamento —dije sin saber que más decir, había visto en las noticias que ellos se amaban mucho o al menos eso es lo que parecía.

— Yo no —respondió en una tonalidad casi alegre y algo molesta.

— Señora…

— Señorita, su majestad, no creo que deba repetírselo.

Hizo todo lo posible para no girar los ojos, le estaba comenzando a doler la cabeza, lo cual le hubiera parecido imposible considerando ser un mejorado.

— Señorita Stark, soy un hombre ocupado y usted dijo que esto es de vital importancia.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio del otro lado de la línea que lo hicieron sentir incomodo.

— Bueno tiene razón, iré al punto, puede explicarme como tiene los objetos y armas de los vengadores fugitivos —sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda— porque solo hay dos repuestas posibles y ambas lo dejan en una mala posición si se llegara a saber, uno usted las robo o mi segunda menos favorita usted esconde a Steve y a su banda alegre de idiotas.

El tono burlón fue cambiado a uno enojado a medida que las palabras avanzaban, pero debía mantenerse firme.

— Eso es una acusación muy seria.

 Intento mantener la calma.

— Es bueno que tenga evidencia y si desactiva los rastreadores las cosas se podrán feas gatito, usted acaba de salir al exterior, no tienes tantos aliados, Rumania y Rusia no te tienen en un pedestal.

— ¿Rusia?

— Creíste que ellos no se enojarían porque entraste a su país ilegalmente, si bien atrapaste a Zemo, pero me dejaste en ese bunker siberiano sin ningún medio de trasporte y ayudaste a escapar al idiota de Steve junto a un sujeto con lavado de cerebro que ocasionaron grandes destrozos y muertes, en la que tu participaste porque no creas que olvide de tu paseo en Rumania, ellos no lo olvidan, es lindo que tu hermana haya ofrecido ayuda y un disculpa por tú comportamiento.

Él se sentía muy avergonzado por su comportamiento y algo culpable por las muertes que se ocasiono tras su búsqueda de venganza, lo que lo hace peor es que su hermana pequeña haya ofrecido las disculpas por él.

— Señorita Stark…

Ella lo corto.

— Guarda las escusas, ahora que se donde están, quiero que se asegure de que no se muevan de ahí, ahora son su problema y ni se le ocurra sacarle nada de los lujos que ya le dio, no creo que le agrade los berrinches de Wanda y Steve, no me gustaría ver a Wakanda reducirse en cenizas.

Llevo su mano a la cien, masajeo con suavidad, tal vez eso calme el dolor palpitante.

— En otras cosas me gustaría hablar con su hermana la princesa Shuri, es una mente brillante y tengo algo que nos convendrá a ambas.

Levanto la mirada para encontrarse con la de Okoye, cuestionándole en silencio.

— Puedo saber de que se trata.

— No lo creo gatito.

— Soy el rey, debo saber todo lo que se relaciona con Wakanda.

— Usted es gracioso, a mi me correspondía saber donde estaban los ex vengadores pero usted decidió ocultarlos —las palabras están cargadas de ironía— no confió en usted, me traiciono y normalmente eso no termina bien para ellos, pero estoy considerando que usted es un rey joven y que jamás a tenido relaciones con el exterior, además de que parece algo ingenuo, lo perdonare.

Dijo condescendiente, de nuevo el peso de la culpa y aun mayor vergüenza, sabía que perder a Toni Stark como aliada es muy malo en el mundo de los negocios, siendo una de las mujeres con más influencias en distintas partes del mundo, ella lo tiene en sus manos.

Ella juega con él como si fuera su presa, viendo en que momento lo despedazara.

— Te comunicare con mi hermana.

— Sabía decisión su majestad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola planeaba subir esto antes, pero hubo unos problemas personales y bueno no pude hacer.  
> Con sinceridad mis ultimas semanas han sido algo caóticas pero no importa.  
> Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo.


	6. Venom el hada de la pesadilla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las cosas se ponen algo, intensas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: lenguaje explicito y sexual.  
> Quien no avisa no traiciona.

 

Cuando su hermano le pidió que fuera a su despacho, supo que era algo importante, esperaba que no fuera alguna tontería con sus invitados, observo los signos vitales de Barnes antes de salir.

Es una cálida noche, puede observar por los grandes ventanales como las estrellas resplandecen en el cielo sin una sola nube que las oculte, la selva que los rodea esta en total tranquilidad, solo el ruido de los insectos.

Piensa en que otras cosas podría hacer para el Sargento Barnes para ayudarlo, a pesar de su disgusto por los otros sujetos que trajo su hermano, el Sargento sufrió demasiado en manos de Hydra.

Le molestaba como su hermano ignora el hecho de que sus invitados escupen sobre los acuerdos, acuerdos que su padre apoyo fervientemente y que la venganza de un hombre mato a su padre y que los héroes mas poderosos se separaran.

Masajeo su sien antes de entrar, su hermano luce estresado, rezaba que no fuera que unos de los “héroes” no haya decidido hacer algo fuera de su jurisdicción, por bast no lo quiera.

— ¿Qué sucede hermano? —pregunta de manera neutral, cruza sus brazos debajo de su pecho.

— La señorita Stark, lo sabe.

Eso la dejo en shock, sabía que la mujer es brillante, como pudo averiguarlo, traspasar la seguridad de Wakanda es algo imposible, pero algo que había aprendido es no subestimar a tus rivales.

— ¿Cómo lo consiguió?

Su hermano frota con fuerza su rostro, dejando salir varios bufidos.

— Las armas de los vengadores tienen rastreadores, no se como hizo para atravesar nuestros muros, pero ahora es inútil desactivarlo, ella lo tiene todo registrado —negó la cabeza, hay una expresión triste— aun que quiera negarlo frente a una junta de la ONU ella tiene muchas evidencia incriminatoria mía, además de que posee mas peso que yo en el exterior, tiene mas contactos, nosotros ni siquiera tenemos aliados extranjeros, todos nos ve con desconfianza.

— Tal vez si te hubieras comportado como era debido cuando accediste al trono y no hubieras montado ese desastre, que nos costo la paz con Rumanía y Rusia.

Vio como se encogía en su lugar.

— Ella quiere negociar contigo —abrió los ojos asombrada, se siente gratamente sorprendida pero algo confundida, que es lo ella en verdad quería— hablaran por vídeo llamada, quisiera acompañarte pero ella quiere hablar solo contigo sin ningún tercero.

Solo asintió, retirándose a su propio despacho y estableció su comunicación con la doctora Stark.

La imagen que apareció delante de ella, era distinta a la que había visto en los medios o durante el debacle de la guerra civil de superhéroes. Su cabello es corto, tiene aspecto más relajado y saludable.

— Princesa Shuri, es un placer conocerla, es lamentable que sean en estas circunstancias —saludo con cordialidad, con una sonrisa encantadora.

Tal vez la separación con sus ex compañeros le hizo más bien que mal, ella parecía resplandecer.

— Es un honor doctora Stark.

Inclina un poco su cabeza, demostrando el respeto que posee por esa mujer.

— Podemos dejar las formalidades princesa, preferiría que me llamara Toni.

Ella sonrió con tranquilidad, sintió como la tensión desaparecer de sus hombros.

— Y yo que me llamara Shuri.

La sonrisa de Toni es tan vibrante y contagiosa.

— Bueno, Shuri, a lo que llame, tengo algo que puede ayudar a Barnes, en cambio de no delatar la posición de los parásitos que tienen, quiero todos los equipos que les di y el traje de Ant-Man, Hope estará feliz de recuperar el traje de su padre.

Shuri solo asintió con la cabeza, se sentía mas calmada de que ellos estuvieran desarmados y no fueran una amenaza para Wakanda, pero no podía hacer nada con la bruja, tal vez debería pedir las especificaciones del collar que usaron para retenerla.

Observo como la sonrisa de Toni se volvió más afilada, un mujer feroz que se gano el respeto del mundo, es una pena que su hermano haya elegido a Nakia, Toni hubiera sido una digna reina.

— Tengo algunos planes a futuro Shuri ¿Te gustaría participar?

Trabajar con la Iron Queen, contuvo la alegría en su rostro y el deseo de saltar de felicidad, debe verse profesional.

— Claro será un honor, Toni.

— El placer es todo mío, Shuri.

Respondió con una sonrisa más amable, aun hay un pequeño brillo travieso en sus ojos.

 

 

…

 

 

Eddie se recostó contra su asiento viendo por… bueno ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces lo había reproducido, Ross grita furioso mientras es arrastrado por otros oficiales, el hombre esta rojo hasta parece que se convertirá en Hulk.

Se pregunta donde estará él doctor Banner, según Toni fue como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra o tal vez salió de ella, era una de las teorías populares. Algo que noto, fue la mirada triste cuando habla del doctor Banner, Venom salió para abrazar a Toni, fue algo sorpresivo, adora la manera en que la sala se inundo en su risa.

 ** _“Eddie debemos ir con Toni.”_** demando vibrando contra su piel, casi tomando control de su cuerpo.

_“Venom estoy trabajando.”_

**_“No es cierto, esta pensando en ella y viendo al tipo raro ser llevado por los hombres armados, eso no es lo importante, Toni nos necesita, ella esta asustada.”_ **

Se levanto de su asiento pero se detuvo antes de salir corriendo _“¿Y como es que sabes eso?”_ cuestiona dudoso.

**_“Lo podemos sentir, tú lo llamas intuición.”_ **

Dejo salir un suspiro _“Venom…”_

 ** _“Pregúntale a Friday.”_** Exigió indignado, casi podía verlo cruzarse de brazos.

— ¿Fryday?

— ¿Si señor Brock?

Vacilo un poco— ¿Cómo se encuentra Toni en este momento?

FRIDAY tardo un rato en responder, eso lo hizo sentir algo más ansioso.

— Ella esta durmiendo —respondió de una manera neutral.

— Lo ves V, ella esta bien.

Terco broto de su hombro.

— **¿Toni duerme bien?** —Cuestiono de manera demandante— **nosotros tenemos un vinculo, se que ella no esta bien, ella nos necesita.**

Estaba apunto de regañarle por ser grosero con la IA de Toni cuando ella hablo.

— Ella esta en medio de una pesadilla, no logro despertarla —para ser una IA, hay cierta preocupación en su tono.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo o dar su opinión, Venom toma el control de su cuerpo, antes de que salga de la ventana, FRYDAY le dice que es mejor que vaya por el ascensor.

Cuando llegan al piso, Venom entra sin mas ceremonias, al llegar a su habitación ella se esta retorciendo en su cama, abrazando su pecho, hay una pequeña luz en el.

Venom apoyo su mano en el brazo de Toni y se disolvió contra ella, se sentó de golpe  con una respiración agitada, mientras ella se iba relajando con una mano en el pecho.

— Luces —la habitación se ilumino, tanto ella como él entrecerraron los ojos— veinte porciento FRI —bajaron a una suavidad que pudo abrir tranquilo— ¿Eddie que haces aquí? —Ella se estremeció— no importa, Venom ya me lo dijo.

— ¿Estas… bien?

— Con honestidad, creo que nunca lo estaré, tengo demasiada mierda encima —pasea su mano por su corto cabello soltando un suspiro— creo que el día que descanse con  tranquilidad será cuando me muera.

Venom broto del hombro de Toni— **Eso no es cierto, dormiste bien en compañía nuestra.**

— Eso fue distinto, ella estaba muy cansada V.

El alienígena bufo, luce frustrado, Toni parece menos agitada, con semblante mas sereno, unos cuantos de sus rizos caen en su frente, algunas gotas de sudor se resbala por su pecho, que esta iluminado por el reactor ARC, tiene que apartar la mirada, no queriendo que Eddie junior se despierte.

— Bueno…—no sabía que decir, sus ojos no dejan de recorrer el pijama que lleva puesto, sus piernas están al descubierto, traga saliva.

— Mañana tengo una conferencia de prensa, por la tarde con van Dyne, será un día largo —murmuro, con su vista clavada en la cama.

Asentí en un movimiento rápido, dirigí mi vista hacia V quien no esta feliz.

— Vamos Venom, hay que dejar tranquila a Toni.

Al principió gruño solo fue unos segundos cuando una sonrisa afiliada se dibujo en su rostro, envolvió el cuerpo de Toni, quien abrió los ojos sorprendida antes de que la cubriera del todo, supo lo que V iba hacer, quiso alejarse pero fue tirado contra ellas, la lengua de Venom atravesó su boca, se volvió pequeña y humana.

Esta seguro de que Toni ya esta en mayor parte del control, Venom vibra en su piel, aun así le devolvía el beso feroz, sus labios suaves y húmedos, se mueven de manera hambrienta contra los suyos.

Los dedos de ella se enriendan con su cabello, pasea su mano hasta llegar a su brazo,  lo toma con fuerza y jalándolo hacia abajo, gime cuando roza su entrepierna contra los muslos de Toni, su respiración se vuelve errática.

Sus manos pequeñas se deslizan por su pecho desnudo, dejando una sensación cálida a su paso, envuelve sus manos por la cintura de ella, su piel es suave, la pijama es fina, haciendo que los roces se sientan casi como si no hubiera nada entre ellos.

Toma el control de nuevo, dejándola contra la cama, las piernas de ella se enrollan en su cadera, haciéndolos gemir, se frota contra ella, jadea contra su oído, deja al descubierto su cuello, vacila unos segundos, deja que su nariz recorra la curva del cuello, ella murmura algo intangible, deja que sus labios apenas lo rocen cuando gimotea su nombre lo muerde, puede sentir su estremecimiento, hace una pequeña succión.

— Eddie, por favor —gime contra su oído, clavando sus uñas en su espalda, dejando de seguro un hilera roja hasta abajo, ella tira de su pantalón.

— Joder —vuelve a besarla, mientras la poca ropa que quedan entre ellos desaparece.

 

 

…

 

 

La sabanas finas cubren su desnudes, el pecho de Eddie baja y sube lento, él duerme profundo, fue algo impulsivo, no negara que fue fantástico, se estremece con lo que había sucedido hace unas horas.

Pero ella acaba de divorciarse, no busca establecerse de nuevo, tal vez, podrían ser otra cosa, debe de concentrarse en reclutar a nuevos superhéroes, sacar adelante el nombre de Avengers después del caos de los acuerdos.

Se recuesta en su pecho, va disfrutar de este pequeño momento, lo que vaya a durar, observo como los pequeños rayos del sol se filtran atreves de la cortina.

Volviendo a caer dormida con los suaves golpeteos del corazón de Eddie.

 

 

…

 

 

Se toma unos minutos para analizar la situación, esta en la cama de Toni Stark, quien duerme plácidamente sobre su pecho, desnuda, oh hombre, esto estuvo en una de sus fantasías en su adolescencia.

Solo tenía que ser poseído por un parásito alienígena para conseguir a la chica de sus sueños.

_Bien hecho Eddie._

No sentía Venom, así tal vez volvió al cuerpo de Toni en medio de la noche.

— Hey.

Se sobresalto, bajo la mirada para encontrase con ella, con una sonrisa perezosa adornando sus labios, miro su pecho que brilla por el reactor ARC.

— Hey, lindo día —miro hacia la ventana que esta cubierta por cortinas, apenas se ven los rayos del sol. Patético vino flotando en cabeza con una voz parecida a la de Venom.

Ella arqueo la ceja y se quedo mirando sus brillantes ojos whiskys— ¿No vamos a comportarnos como extraños?

— No, lo siento, es solo que no creí que esto pasaría.

Ella paseo su mano sobre su pecho— Bueno, Venom dijo que los dos teníamos mucha tensión sexual, considerando que hace mucho que no consigo algo de placer, diría que no me extraña el resultado.

— ¿El Cap no estuvo contigo?

Bien, tal vez no debió decir eso, es algo íntimo, antes de que pudiera retractarse, vio como viro los ojos, su expresión cambio al disgusto.

— Estamos hablando de un hombre de los años cuarenta, no quiso intimar hasta que nos casáramos, lo cual respeto, cuando lo hicimos le di su tiempo para que vaya a su ritmo, pero la vida superhéroe, su poca experiencia, el resurgimiento de Barnes —hizo un movimiento de manos, rodó por la cama quedando boca arriba— no he tenido algo de acción en mucho tiempo.

— Oh, bueno yo tampoco, cuando Drake arruino mi vida, mi prometida me dejo y después fui poseído por ese parásito —Venom salió del hombro de Toni quejándose de que lo llamara parásito, Toni solo se ríe— y bueno, cuando lo creí perdido, me sentí vació, no tenía ganas de nada.

Toni acaricia su mano y Venom se desliza hacia él.

— **También te queremos perdedor.**  

Solo se relaja, disfrutando de la comodidad y el calor corporal que le proporciona Toni.

— ¿Qué es lo que vamos hacer? —cuestiona en voz baja, sabe que tiene que solucionar esto, quiere que esto se vuelva repetir.

— Acabo de divorciarme Eddie, literalmente hace solo un día y tengo mucho que hacer con los nuevos superhéroes que salen y por ahora no busco algo serio —un suspiro salió de sus labios. Ahora tendrá que hacer el paseo de la vergüenza— pero —se giro para mirarla— podríamos ser, amigos... con beneficio, ¿si quieres?

— Si —esta seguro de que su cara debe estar como un tomate, maldita sea, no debía de  responder tan rápido— digo, eso estaría bien, si.

**_“Eres patético, Eddie”_ **

_“Calla y deja que esto fluya”_

— Bien —arrojo la sabanas de lado y subió encima suyo con una mira depredadora— ¿segunda ronda?

— Oh claro que si.

Venom vibro contra su pecho feliz y la pequeña risita de Toni inundo la habitación cuando la giro contra la cama de nuevo.

 

 

 

…

 

 

Retoco su maquillaje, cuando al fin se cubrió las marcas felices de Eddie de su cuello se considero satisfecha, se miro de arriba abajo, el vestido le queda impresionante, su espalda esta al descubierto, la falda esta sobre sus rodillas, la envolvía como un guante ya casi había olvidado como se veía.

Paso un poco de su labial rojo, se fue directo hacia al ascensor, cuando se abrieron las puertas el aromas a galletas con chocolate golpeo sus fosas nasales, hizo entrar rápido a la cocina, reconoce ese aroma.

— Mamá Rhode.

La mujer le dio una gran sonrisa, dejo la bandeja de galletas aun costado y fue directo a abrasarla.

— Oh mi pequeña Toni —intento no llorar sobre su hombro, la madre de su ornitorrinco le acaricia la espalda, se alejan un poco, la mano de la mujer que considera su madre acaricia su rostro— cuando averigüe donde se esconde ese supuesto héroe, lo empalare la bandera de nuestro país, así el presidente puede verlo tanto como quiera.

Se sientan, mientras ella despotrica contra su ex marido, disfruta de las galletas recién horneadas, las personas que están temporalmente comienzan a llegar, los niños se ven felices por las galletas caceras, se asegura de guardar unas cuantas para Rhodey, sabe que estará triste si no encuentra ninguna.

Volvió a retocar su labial, recibe un alabo nervioso de Eddie, Venom se burla de él, ellos empiezan una pelea, ella puede acostumbrarse a eso.

Con una gran sonrisa se dirige hacia su auto, donde la espera Happy, hoy será un buen día.

 

 

…

 

 

Le dio una sonrisa tiburón al público.

— Me extrañaron.

El lugar vibra, Hope a su lado mantiene el semblante serio, acomoda sus gafas.

— Deberíamos empezar.

— Hoy van a rodar cabezas —le dijo en voz baja, luego se acerco al micrófono— bien que empiecen las preguntas —los periodistas están desesperado, señala al menos alterado— tú el del café de Starbucks.

—  ¿Es cierto sobre su separación con el Capitán América?

Jamás entenderá porque al mundo le importa más su relación que la gente que murió.

— Eso no es importante y un bastante irrelevante, quiero que ya vayan bajando la mano aquellas personas que preguntan sobre mi relación con el Capitán Antártida porque no obtendrán respuesta.

Al ver a la mayoría bajar la mano no estuvo sorprendida, eligió uno a la azar.

— ¿Qué sucederá con la iniciativa Avengers?¿Y con los otros héroes que quedaron?

_Por fin una pregunta inteligente._

— La iniciativa seguirá, aquellos que firmaron los acuerdos están aun en la nomina, hay nuevas incorporaciones, que son evaluadas con cuidado, teniendo exámenes psicológicos y físicos, recibirán un entrenamiento antes de ir al campo, _no queremos otra bomba de tiempo en el grupo_.

Lo último lo dijo lejos del micrófono.

— ¿Quiénes serán lo nuevos Avengers?

— Hasta que no se terminen las evoluciones y entrenamiento, si es necesario, no se revelaran, pero tenemos a alguien aquí que ya paso por todo los exámenes y a aprobado.

Le dio espacio a van Dyne.

— Un placer, yo serviré con alegría como The Wasp, usare el traje con responsabilidad, como debió ser.

Así siguieron con las preguntas, detalles de cómo será la nueva dinámica, estaba comenzando a ampliar las cosas.

FRIDAY le dio el aviso que la infiltración de vídeos comenzara en unos segundos, vídeos privados de los Avengers están siendo subidos a la red, _pero que pena._

Vio como las personas comenzaban revisar sus celulares, las infiltraciones comenzaron, algunos periodistas apoyan su dedo contra su oído, solo son unos segundos antes de que el caos se desate, las preguntas llueven de lado a lado.

Se acerco de nuevo al micrófono con una expresión sería, muy en el fondo quería reírse.

— Creo que esto termino, nos vemos.

Tomo el brazo de Hope y la tiro en su dirección, salieron apresurado, los flash están por todos lados, baja del podio intentando ocultar su sonrisa, todo había sucedido tal cual sus planes, le sonríe a Hope, ella le devuelve el gesto. Ve una alerta en sus gafas.

— ¿Qué sucede FRI?

— Hay una nave inmensa sobre la atmósfera de la tierra —su corazón se acelera— dicen ser una nave Asgardiana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La universidad es interesante con eso digo que me alegro de que ya sea semana santa.  
> Por otra parte mi bella Toni se a vuelto salvaje y algo picarona.  
> No creo que vaya a escribir sexo explicito porque soy mala describiendo ese tipo de escenas.  
> Oh estoy loca por endgame, espero no decepcionarme, ahora debo tener máximo cuidado en Internet, ya se infiltro spoilers y yo quiero llegar virgen a la película.  
> Que tengan un bonito día/tarde/noche.


	7. Loki la diva y su visión

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki llega como la reina que es, conflictos internos, pesadillas merecidas y confort familiar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tal vez haya una pequeñas escenas algo subidas de tono, no son tanto pero bueno yo solo aviso.

 

Con su traje acompañada por van Dyne fueron al complejo Avengers, ahí es donde iba aterrizar la nave, había avisado sobre ella para evitar que el pánico llenara las calles, nadie quería ver un segundo New York. La espera se sintió eterna, tuvieron que armar un perímetro para evitar a los curiosos.

La nave es inmensa, el hambre por ver cada parte de esa preciosidad le pica, su platypus aterrizo a su lado, trajo con él a cabeza de pájaro, quien tiene sus flechas incondicionales. Al aterrizar las puertas se abrieron, luces de colores brotaron de ella, con los brazos abiertos y una gran sonrisa descarada salió Loki.

— Deleitarse, mortales, con mi presencia, siéntanse honrados de verme —pudo escuchar el bufido de Clint y el pequeño gimoteo de Rhodey, no pudo evitar reír un poco, se acerco a la reina del drama.

— Sea bienvenido, cuernitos, es una delicia tenerte —saludo haciendo una reverencia exagerada.

— Siempre es un placer verte, Lady Antonia —contesto para luego tomar su mano y besar su dorso.

Después de unos segundos lo abrazo.

 

 

…

 

 

Es un autentica sorpresa, Thor luce igual de asombrado que él, habían sido dos años, aun que solo fueron horas, tanto habían cambiado.

_¿Desde cuando Toni se lleva bien con Loki? ¿Dónde esta el resto del equipo?_

Ella abraza feliz a Loki, cuando reparo en su presencia su semblante cambio, puede reconocer esa sonrisa falsa que le dedicaba a los medios, o después de una pelea con Steve, ahora mirando más de cerca, pudo ver la ausencia del anillo en el dedo.

Dio indicación de derecha a izquierda, los asgardianos fueron muy agradecidos, no pudo ver a ninguno de sus conocidos, al subir se encontró con un grupo de niños y adultos, pudo reconocer a la familia de Clint y a la madre de Rhodes por las fotos que Toni cuelga en el laboratorio.

Ella llego hablando con entusiasmo con Loki, había pasado totalmente de ellos, le había dolido, Thor luce igual de herido, los niños al instante la rodearon, todos hablando encima del otro, los escucha con una gran sonrisa, contestando a cada pregunta.

Cuando un hombre desaliñado entro, la atención de Toni cayó sobre él, pudo notar las miradas que se envían, las sonrisa coqueta con la que esta familiarizado esta pegada en su rostro, las dudas seguían acreciendo.

Toni los presento, la familia Wilson saludo cordialmente, igual que el resto, la madre de Rhodes anuncio que la cena esta lista, la mesa es amplia en donde entran todos, Brunnhilde pregunto por la bebida, vio la decepción cuando se dijo que eso esta prohibido en la casa.

Los niños comen en una mesa aparte, Eddie esta sentado a lado de Toni, quien mira a su amiga como si le hubiera dado la luna.

— Oh honey bear, cuando traerás a Carol.

El coronel se removió incomodo y un tanto avergonzado. La sonrisa de Toni se agrando, con un brillo pícaro, algo que no había visto en mucho tiempo, a medida que la relación con Steve acrecía el fuego en ella se iba a pagando.

— No es para tanto, solo es un vieja amiga del ejercito que volvió hace poco.

— Al parecer mi hijo cree que puede engañarme —llevo su mano al pecho— soy vieja hijo, no tonta, aun puedo recordar el brillo en tus ojos al hablar de Carol.

— Oh sus suspiros —añado Toni juguetona.

— Oh sus suspiros —repitió con una sonrisa cortes la señora Rhodes.

— ¡Mamá! —exclamo avergonzado, cubriendo su rostro con sus manos.

Las burlas hacia el coronel no terminaron, incluso Loki se unió al tormento, sintió lastima por él. El ambiente familiar lo hizo relajarse, pero, nada dura para siempre.

— Lady Antonia, ¿Dónde están nuestros hermanos de escudos?

El ambiente amigable cayó, los semblantes de Clint y Toni se endurecieron, los otros se vieron un tanto enojados.

— Bueno eso a borrado mi apetito, adelantaremos la charla, cuernitos, su alteza y Dr. Banner acompáñenme.

Pudieron sentir la tensión, y se sintió un poco decepcionado, no hay apodos, Toni fue formal con ellos. Clint y Eddie se movieron con ella.

No avanzaron tanto, cuando las puertas de ascensor se abrieron, dejando ver a un adolescente furioso, las manos del chico tiemblan.

— ¿Harley? —suelta Toni sorprendida, el recuerda levemente que ella menciono al chico, la había ayudado contra Mandarín, fue unas de las partes que llego a escuchar antes de quedarse dormido.

Una opresión de culpa vino a su pecho, salió molesta de su oficina ese día y no le había dirigido la palabra por casi un mes.

_Yo no quería un profesional, solo quería un amigo, pero, veo que no tengo eso. Es lo último que dijo antes de azotar la puerta y dejarle con la palabra en la boca._

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando el chico comenzó a hablar, trae fuego en sus ojos.

— No mereces el perdón de mi madre —declaro con ferocidad antes de sacar un arma y dispara.

 

 

…

 

 

— ¿En que estabas pensando Harley? —arrullo al chico mientras ve de reojo a la chica, Valkiria mover con el pie a Thor, Bruce intento reanimarlo, Loki junto a los demás observan con diversión la situación. Deberían ser serios, Clint saca un paquete de palomitas.

Deberá tener una charla sería con ellos mas tardé, se enfoca de nuevo en uno de sus protegidos.

— Él te lastimo, esta en el maldito YouTube,  como te toma de la garganta y el capitán idiota le da igual que lastimen a su esposa. Thor merece más castigo que solo un ataque de una pistola eléctrica.

Sin poder evitarlo sonríe, lo abraza y lo arrulla un poco, no importa que este tan alto como ella, siempre va a ser un niño.

— Lo entiendo, pero, no vuelvas hacer eso, no sabes como pueden reaccionar, tú mismo viste los videos, ellos son violentos.

Solo se encogió de hombros y respondió a su abrazo.

— ¿No crees que es algo patético que el dios del trueno sea vencido por algo que da descargas eléctricas? —puede sentir la burla en la pregunta.

No pudo evitar pensar lo mismo, una pequeña risa se escapo de sus labios. Carraspeo y se separo con lentitud.

— Dr. Banner cuando su majestad logre despertarse infórmele que debemos vernos en la sala de reuniones y que si por un solo segundo piensa en poner una mano en mi hijo, los asgardianos  deberán buscar un nuevo rey.

No espero a la contestación, tomo la mano de Harley y salió de ahí. Vio de reojo la sonrisa satisfecha de su hijo.

— Ni creas que de esto te escapas, estarás fuera del laboratorio por una semana.

Su sonrisa se borro, dejando una mueca de disgusto.

— Pero…

— Sin peros, atacar a algo o alguien sin respaldo es peligroso, no es el mejor plan de contingencia, vas recibir entrenamiento.

El ánimo volvió a él, con un brillo inmenso en sus ojos.

— ¿Seré un vengador?

— Cuando tengas la edad legal, pero podrías ir ensayando, pero, quiero que me prometas que no pondrás en peligro.

— Lo prometo, puedo subir a un traje.

Ella solo revolvió su cabello, empezaron a diseñar planes de entrenamiento, tiene que estar en un esto físico muy bueno, tal vez deba hablar con Peter para que entrene con él, sus dos protegidos juntos. Serán como una casa en llamas.

Llevo una hora que Thor despertara de su noqueo, Harley se lucio bastante con nueva arma,  pasar de una pistola de patatas a una que lanza redes eléctricas, esta tan orgullosa de su chico.

También tomo tiempo convencerlo de que la dejara, que los otros la protegerán, aun que ella puede defenderse bien, ya no es la misma de antes.

Con dificultad logro convencer a Harley que se quedara con los demás niños, Peter esta fuera de su traje, así casi a los empujones hace que hablen. Rezando para que no desaten el caos.

Solo esperaba que Venom no se comiera a Thor.

 

 

…

 

 

**_“Eddie debemos comernos a Thor”_ **

_“Eso no pasara V, es un dios y de la realeza, es un maldito rey”_

**_“Eso no nos importa, lastimo a Toni, nuestro hijo lo dijo”_ **

Esa afirmación hizo de tener los pasos de Eddie.

_“Venom, Harley no es nuestro hijo”_

**_“Somos quienes se aparean con Toni”_** un tono carmesí adorno sus mejillas **_“Los hijos de nuestra Toni, también son nuestros, no debemos hacer diferencia porque no lleven nuestra sangre”_**

_“V, ya hablamos sobre ser posesivos con una persona, además Toni aun no hablado de esos temas, solo somos amigos con beneficio”_

Venom vibro en desaprobación, decidió ignorar lo que dijo Eddie, aun es muy tonto para entender que Toni es ellos.

**_“Ella es nuestra Eddie, como pareja debemos defender su honor”_ **

Antes de que pudieran seguir su discusión Toni abrió la puerta de la sala de reuniones, ella solo le arrojo archivos en video de lo que paso los últimos dos años. Vio como el Dr. Banner se volvió verde y aumento de tamaño, esta listo para salir y liberar una batalla.

— Hulk aplastar a star-man por lastimar a tin-woman.

**_“Nos agrada Hulk”_ **

Eddie solo suspiro, para nada sorprendido por las palabras de Venom.

— Acabo de redecorar así que no rompas nada green beans.

Toni calmo a Hulk con facilidad, el tipo como con su mano como si fuera una pieza frágil.

— Hulk siente haber dejado a tin-woman.

Ella simplemente negó con la cabeza y acaricio el rostro de él.

—  No tienes porque disculparte, se que paso entre Romanov y tú, chico grande, no dejare que alguien te vuelva lastimar.

— Hulk promete lo mismo, aplastare a quien lastime a tin-woman.

La sonrisa de Toni es tan brillante que puede iluminar toda la habitación, verla tan feliz acelera su corazón, mientras que V vibra de alegre contra su pecho.

Hulk parece olfatearla, arruga su frente y clava sus ojos en su dirección.

— Hueles a él.

Se ahoga con su propia saliva, puede sentir la mirada asesina del coronel, ve de reojo a Barton, quien no tiene una expresión amigable.

— ¿A que se refiere Toni? —Cuestiona algo molesto el Coronel Rhode, se aleja despacio.

— Nada —responde rápido, sin una pisca de duda, aunque ella parece abrazar con fuerza el pulgar de Hulk.

Ve la falta de credibilidad de Rhode, sus ojos se clavan sobre el chico grande.

— ¿Hulk?

El tipo grande mira a todos, decidiendo no contestar al ver el nerviosismo de Toni, o al menos eso parece, la baja y vuelve a ser Bruce, quien tambalea desnudo, es atrapado por ella.

Thor no dijo nada en todo el transcurso, pudo ver ciertas chispas brotar de sus dedos, Loki juguetea con una daga, que no sabe de donde la saco.

— ¿Qué sucedió?

— No es nada. Dr. Banner, solo salió a jugar el chico grande.

Puede apreciar el estremecimiento de él, cuando lo llama por su nombre formal, la frialdad en sus palabras hace que Venom vibre con hambre.

— Toni…

— Los acuerdos están sobre la mesa, elijan bien, por que después debemos reunirnos con la ONU, debo presentar a los nuevos vengadores.

Ella se giro yéndose sin mas, fue de tras para no enfrentar a los sobreprotectores de Toni, pude escuchar los llamados del Coronel, apresura el paso.

Si bien Venom no teme, sabe que no puede atacar, caerán de la gracia de ella.

**_“Eddie vamos a ayudar a Toni a relajarse”_ **

Gimotea, pero cuando ve a Toni parada en el ascensor haciéndole señales para que fuera con una sonrisa picara, corre, casi estrellándose, lo jala contra uno de los espejos. FRY se encarga de cerrar las puertas.

Se esta acostumbrando a la suavidad de los labios de ella, el sabor a café que hay en ellos, en como tira de su cabello para hacerlo más, su legua de desliza de manera juguetona, acuna su cara entre sus manos, luego hace viajar sus manos hasta la caderas, alzándola provocando que enrede sus piernas por su cuerpo.

Gimen en conjunto cuando comienzan a frotarse contra el otro. Cuando las puertas se abren va a tropezones hacia la habitación de ella.

 

 

…

 

 

>> Miro con orgullo a sus amigos, están volviendo a casa, sabía que los perdones llegarían, el mundo debía darle la razón. Les dio una gran sonrisa a los demás.

Bucky había sido enviado antes, para que se tratara con el BARF, esta feliz de que Toni haya dejado su resentimiento de lado.

Al llegar Toni les recibió con una sonrisa tímida, se suavizo un poco a ver su expresión de arrepentimiento, pero aun así van hablar muy en serio, no le gusta como le queda el cabello corto.

Pero lo dejara para después, toma su rostro y la besa, ella responde como siempre.

Toni anuncia que ya no subirá al traje, algo que lo tranquiliza, pero, quiere saber el por qué.

Casi grita de alegría cuando ella le dice de su embarazo, todos festejan.

Hay una pequeña tensión entre Toni y Bucky, aun que unas palabras de él, las cosas fluyen entre ellos, Toni entendió que su mejor amigo es inocente, nota que comienzan pasar tiempo, juntos, esta feliz por eso.

Toni comienza arreglarse, siempre que los recibe en las misiones ella se ve radiante, se alegra al ver el abrazo que se dan Buck y su chica.

Pasan los meses, su hija nace, una hermosa niña, de cabellos oscuros y unos ojos celestes.

Sarah tiene de su dedo meñique a Bucky, Clint bromea que él parece mas el padre de la niña, se ríe de la ocurrencia de Clint, lo mira y nota lo tenso que se pone Buck, Toni se ríe de una manera muy falsa.

— No digas estupideces, cerebro de ave.

No entiende sus reacciones, lo deja pasar.

Llega agotado de una misión, le pregunta al robot de Toni donde esta ella, no le agrada, le recuerda a ULTRON, jamás entenderá la terquedad de ella por aferrarse a estas maquinas.

— Esta en el laboratorio —resopla, Toni debería de estar con su hija, no metida ahí— junto al Sargento Barnes.

Al menos esta con Buck, no entiende la burla en la voz de esa cosa.

Baja, cuando esta por llegar a la puerta, escucha gemidos, hace que se congele.

— James, para, en cualquier momento puede llegar Steve —hay una pequeña risita de ella.

— ¿Desde cuando te importa, _moya kotenok?_

No esto no podía estar pasando, su respiración se agita, escucha la risa de Toni.

— Si, tienes razón, Buckaroo, aun me divierte que te haya buscado por todos lados, cuando solo debía de buscar en nuestra habitación.

— Ese punk, como dejo desperdiciarte.

— Es bueno, que hayas venido a mí.

Apretó los puños cuando escucho el gemido de Toni, unos cuantos golpeteo, el ruido de besos húmedos taladra sus oídos.

Su vista comenzó a nublarse por las lágrimas

— No, sabes, cuanto, me encantas, muñeca.

Los gemidos de Toni se vuelven pequeñas risas.

— Lo mas divertido, es, que, crea que, María es, su hija.

Siente como su corazón cae, ve todo rojo.

— Pobre idiota.

Cuando abre la puerta, se encuentra a ambos desnudos, con sonrisas burlones en su rostro, sin importarles que los este viendo, antes de poder decir algo, todo se desvanece <<

Se sienta de golpe con la respiración agitada, esta en su totalidad sudando, pasea las manos por su rostro, mira la habitación en completa oscuridad, la infiltración de vídeos puso a todos tensos, eso debe haber ocasionado la pesadilla, Bucky jamás le haría eso. Por el rabillo del ojo puede ver un destello verdoso, al mirar no hay nada, tal vez, solo es su imaginación.

 

 

…

 

 

Se acurrucó en el sofá, los mini agentes la rodean, el mas pequeño esta sobre su regazo, mientras Cooper junto con mini James a su derecha, mientras que las niñas a su izquierda. Harley y Peter están sobre la alfombra. Visión esta en uno de los sofás individuales, sus niños de metal rodean a Eddie en el otro sofá.

Los otros adultos se encuentran en la cocina. Bueno Clint esta en la ventilación, pero no cuenta como un adulto.

Es tan tranquilo, no podría pedir otra cosa, esta acostumbrándose a los nuevos integrantes, ama a los niños, hace que sus días se vuelvan algo locos, sin rayar al peligro.

Lila se recuesta contra su hombro, mientras que la pequeña Lang da un largo bostezo, todos están algo agotados, había sido un tobogán de emociones, empieza a sentir los parpados pesados.

Puede sentir el peso de su otro hombro, ve como la cabeza a Harley cae varias veces, mientras que su arañita ya esta plácidamente dormido.

Se deja llevar por el confort y el calor familiar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola gente, bien, espero que estén bien.
> 
> Eddie y Toni estan en la fase luna de miel, andan como conejos, ha llegado la diva mas grande que comparte el trono con Tony, Loki.
> 
> Mi atraso se debe a que tuve varios parciales y eso seco mucho de mi inspiración y también que vi endgame, dos veces, porque quería llorar bien.  
> Con sinceridad ame y odie un poco la película, hubo detalles que me sacaron de onda, estuve feliz y triste, no me gusto el final que le dieron a Steve, ese bastardo.  
> No negare que me encante el Stony pero cuando llego a la escena final quise decapitar a Steve.
> 
> En otros detalles, mire una escena de Ultron, de cuando Wanda viola la mente de mi hermoso Tony, señor, esa mujer tenía una sonrisa de perra psicótica, quien fue el imbécil que creyó que sería una buena adquisición en los vengadores y no hay que olvidar que desato en una ciudad civil a Hulk por el amor a Loki, esa mujer violo la mente de muchos ciudadanos sokovianos.
> 
> Pero bueno, nos leemos en otra parte.

**Author's Note:**

> No se, se me antojo.  
> Me gusta ver el mundo arder.


End file.
